Unheard Love
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: T/R fic. Ryoko and Ayeka decide to go to Jurai for a little visit. It takes forever for them to come home. But when they do, will everything be the same as it was before, and will Tenchi finally be able to choose. Ch 6 now up! r&r plz!
1. Leaving???......

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it except the idea of the story. Enough said.....  
  
A.N. I know, I knwo, I did it again. I made up another story even though I already have so many I need to finish. But I had the idea and I needed to get it out of my head. Even though I'm pretty sure that this isn't going to be a one chapter story. But all well. Btw, b/4 you read on, just to let you all know in this story Ayeka is nice to Ryoko and they'll be getting along really well in here. Ok...just thought you'd all like to know that there's OCC in here like crazy. Newhoz....read on now if you like.....  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
~*~...song lyrics~*~  
  
::...other things needed to know...::  
  
  
  
Unheard Love  
  
  
  
Ryoko was in her room, crying all alone with no one to comfort her. So many questions in her mind. She felt as though he didn't even care for her. 'Only if I knew what to do from here...' Her thoughts traveled back to little while ago.....  
  
//flashback//  
  
"Ummmm, maybe.....maybe it goes here!" ::BOOM:: "Oops!.....Great now I sound like Mihoshi..." "Ryoko!" "I'm sorry, really Washu!" "Oh! I know. But why'd you do that?" "I just figured I'd help fix this thing for you or something. That's all." "::sigh:: It's alright Ryoko. Just next time, ask me for a little help if you can't figure it out. Alright?" "Ok..." Washu smiled at her daughter. "Listen Ryoko, why don't you go relax somewhere. You've been working really hard lately." "Alright, call me if you need something." "Alright Ryoko."  
  
So Ryoko walked out of the lab, leaving her mother with the mess. "I hope I didn't get her to angry..." she said as she exited through the door.  
  
It has been a few weeks since Ryoko had finally let Washu in her life as her mother. Washu was greatful for at least that. Slowly but surely Ryoko was finally accepting Washu as her mother, but didn't want to change things to dramtically between them in one fell swoop. That was just too much at one time. So they both agreed to take it slow and begin this mother daughter thing all over again. Like nothing had happened. But it wasn't has easy as it sounded for Ryoko at the beginning. Could you blame her though? Having no mother to help you throughout practically all your life tends to do that to ya. Then all out of no where you have someone saying that she is your mother almost scares you. But Ryoko had finally come to the fact that Washu was her mother and she had to except it rather she liked it or not.  
  
But back to the subject at hand.....Ryoko was walking around the house, waiting for something to do, she didn't care what at this point. She walked into the kitchen and saw Sasami begin dinner. "Hey Sasami," she called out as she walked in. "Oh, hey Ryoko. What's up?" "Nothing really. I was just wondering if you wanted any help with dinner or something?" "Sure, can you cook at all?" "Yeah, a little." "Alright then. Can you chop some vegetables, then put it all in the pot over there?" "Yea sure. No problem." So Ryoko did what she was told and continued to stir it until Sasami told her that it was ready. "Ok, now what?" "Oh, just go ahead and put it out on the table. Make sure to put something under it so the table doesn't slowly burn." "Ok, that sounds easy enough." So she again did what she was told and put it out on the table with something under it. Sasami followed behind her to place out the other food that they had made. "I'll go get the plates." "Alright Ryoko. I'll be right back, I need to get everyone for dinner.." "Alright."  
  
~*~I could hardly believe it when I heard the news today  
  
I had to come and get it straight from you  
  
They said you were leaving, someone swept your heart away  
  
From the look upon your face I see it's true  
  
So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the plans you're makin'  
  
Then tell me one thing more before I go~*~  
  
Ryoko walked into the kitchen, grabbing the plates and what ever else needed. And as she walked out of the kitchen, she saw that almost everyone was there for dinner. Only ones missing were Tenchi and Sasami. But what she didn't see was the little cabbit running infront of her, making her trip and dropping all the dishes at the same time. When she looked around her, she saw that the dishes had broken. She looked behind her at the little cabbit looking around her then walk away slowly hoping not to get hurt. Ryoko shock her head and began to pick up the dishes, with everyone else helping of course.  
  
Just as Ryoko stood up with most of the broken dishes in her hand she heard someone yell out. "What the hell happened here?!?" Ryoko dropped what she had in her hands as she heard the anger in Tenchi's voice. She bent back down and picked up the dishes all over again. And as she was picking them up, she asid quietly, "I tripped and dropped the dishes...." She purposely left out everything about Ryo-oki, not wanting her to get in trouble any more than she was going to. "What?!?" "Look Tenchi, it was an accident..." began Kiyone but was interrupted by Ryoko. "Tenchi it's not like I did it on purpose. I was just a little clumsy, that's all. It was an accident. You dont..." "What? Don't have to worry about it?!" Ryoko was a little shocked by hos harshness, but stayed silent so Tenchi could continue. "Look Ryoko, with you these days, nothing seems to be accidental anymore. Don't you see Ryoko, you're a clust and most likely always will be! If you keep this up, I'll...I'll... Oh, I don''t even know anymore! Why don't you just quit while you're ahead?! You're hopeless!...." Tenchi cut himself off as she finally realized what he was saying.  
  
Tenchi stayed silent for a few seconds, then decided to speak again, except as an appology. "I'm so sorry Ryoko. I didn't realize what I was saying. I was just..." "Don't bother Tenchi..." Ryoko cut him off, her eyes looking down at the floor. "You're right ya know. Nothing seems to be accidental with me anymore. I'm nothing more than a clust. I'm just a clumsy fool who shouldn't have even bothered with this.....But I'm still sorry. This was an accident. Even a demon like me can make mistakes you know. Not everyone's perfect..." She looked up at Tenchi, straight into his eyes. "I truely am sorry Tenchi. I didn't mean it. I guess I'm just to big of a clust huh?.....I can see when I've done something really wrong. I'm not blind. I guess I should just leave. Everything would be a lot better for everyone and everything here if I was gone." Ryoko looked down once again and continued to speak. "I'll be leaving tomorrow. I don't want to cause anymore trouble for anyone here. So if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to leave. Good-bye Tenchi..." Tears were streaming down her face as she began to walk away to her room. "Ryoko wait..." But she ignored him and walked straight to her room. Her tears falling freely down her face. She walked into the room, closed the door behind and just fell on the bed crying.  
  
//end of flash back//  
  
So now here she was. Still lying in her bed, her knees against her chest. Lonely tears still falling from her eyes. She didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want to have to go back downstairs and face Tenchi once again. So she just layed there, hoping that someone would come so she wouldn't have to be alone anymore.  
  
//downstairs//  
  
As everyone watched this all happen, sorrow was upon all of their faces. "Ryoko..." whispered Ayeka so quietly that no one heard her. She watched Ryoko walk upstairs, ignoring the calls from Tenchi. She turned to Sasami and said, "Sasami, can you and the other's plz clean this up? I'm going to go see if Ryoko's ok." "Alright." So as the girls started to clean up the broke dishes up, Ayeka began to walk in the direction of Ryoko's room. "Ayeka?" Ayeka turned to Tenchi. "Yes, what is it Lord Tenchi?" "Tell her...tell her I'm sorry. And that I didn't mean what I said. That I was just angry today. That's all. Could you do that for me?" "Yes, I will. But I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't believe it Lord Tenchi. Now I believe you have a few things to take care of before you go to Yosho's again tonite. So if you'll excuse me." ayeka turned around, ignoring the grief-stricken look upon Tenchi's face.  
  
~*~Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
  
How am I supposed to live without you  
  
And how am I supposed to carry on  
  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone~*~  
  
//back in Ryoko's room//  
  
Ryoko heard a light knock on her door, but ignored it, bot wanting to speak. She heard her door open quietly and heard Ayeka's soft, concered voice calling out to her. "Ryoko?" Ayeka looked over at Ryoko and her face changed from sadness to grief. She walked up to Ryoko, sat on the bed bext to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ryoko jumped slightly at the contact. She turned around and looked at Ayeka. Fresh tears started to form in her eyes. "Does he hate me that much Ayeka?" Ayeka sighed sadly and sat Ryoko up and held her. Ryoko didn't reject to this and instead cried on Ayeka's shoulder. "Ryoko, I have a message from Tenchi. I don't know if you want to hear it right about now, but I promised to tell you. Tenchi says that he's truely sorry. He never meant anything that he had said to you. He was just angry at something else. I guess he just couldn't help but snap. He truely is sorry if that means anything Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko was silent for a couple of minutes, as though trying to figure out something to say. "I'm still leaving Ayeka," she finally said. "But why?" "Because, I know that if I stay here, I'll just cause more trouble for everyone here. And I'm not about to do that again." "Ryoko, look at me." Ryoko lifted her head and looked Ayeka straight in the eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?" Ryoko shock her head yes and silently waited for an answer. "Well, I suppose I can't stop you in that in huh?.....Look Ryoko, I'm going home tomorrow. I wasn't going to tell anyone, except Sasami. You are more than welcome to come with me if you like." "Really?" "Yes..." "But what about..." "Don't worry about my parents and Aunty Misaki. And besides, I'm pretty sure mom and aunty will understand. And they'll make father understand one way or another. So, what do you say?" Ryoko thought for a couple of seconds, contemplating if she should or not. "Alright, I'll go with." Ayeka smiled at her fiend and gave her another hug. "Would you like me to help you pack?" "Sure."  
  
So they stared packing Ryoko's things. Then they went to Ayeka's room and packed her things. When they were done, they put it all in Ryoko's room and stayed in there for the rest of the night. Sasami eventually came up with some food for both of them and was happy to see that Ryoko was ok. But when she saw all of Ayeka's things in Ryoko's room, she questioned about it. "Ayeka, why are all of your things in here?" "I was wondering when you'd ask about that. Tomorrow, after breakfast, Ryoko and I are leaving. We're going back home." "But why? Do I have to go back with you? I like it here. I..." "Whoa, calm down kiddo. You can stay here if you like. We already talked about that. Wa...Mom and everyone else will take care of you. We'll just make sure to schedule visits so we can see you." "Really? You mean I can stay?" "Yes." "Yeah! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She ran up to Ayeka and gave her a hug. Then did the same for Ryoko. "Oh, Sasami?" "Yes Ayeka?" "Don't tell anyone about us leaving. We'll tell everyone tomorrow before breakfast. Alright?" "Okay. Good-night you guys!" "Good-night!" they both called out as Sasami exited Ryoko's room.  
  
~*~Didn't come here for cryin', didn't come here to break down  
  
It's just a dream of mine is comin' to an end  
  
How can I blame you when I built my world around  
  
The hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends  
  
And I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreamin'  
  
I need you now, it's more than I can take~*~  
  
Once they were sure she was gone, they began to talk silently with one another again. "So, what do you think they'll all say about this?" asked Ryoko and she took a sip of the tea Sasami gave to them. "I don't know. Let's see...Kiyone will be happy to know that we're getting along, but will miss us while we're gone. Mihoshi will cry her eyes out. Sasami will be sad, but happy for us. Washu will miss us both, but you more because you're her daughter. I wouldn't be to surprised if she cried. Yosho and Noboyuki will be proud of us, wish us luck and of course will miss us. And Tenchi...I figure he will miss us both. And be will be sad to see us go. But I just don't know anymore. Tell you the truth, I don't think he was ever going to really choose." "So, I wasn't the only one who had that feeling..." They both looked down, the floor becoming rather interesting to both of them at that point. "I guess we'll just have to see tomorrow." "I suppose you're right." They smiled at each other and changed the subject.  
  
They talked all night. Niether really tired. They were both excited about going back to Jurai. And they both figured they could get some sleep on the trip there.  
  
//Next morning, 15 b/4 b/fast//  
  
"So, how are we going to tell them?" asked Ryoko as they both waited for everyone to come to breakfast. "I don't know. Just go with the flow I guess," replied Ayeka. "You're beginning to sound like me Princess." "That's because I've been hanging around you too long." "And that's a bad thing?" They both laughed lightly, enjoying their friendly conversation.  
  
Everyone finally came down, Tenchi was the last to arrive. And as he saw Ryoko sitting at the table, sadness creeped across his face again. He slowly walked to the table and took a seat next to Sasami.  
  
Once they were sure that everyone was ready to hear what they were about to say, Ayeka began to talk. "Excuse me everyone. But I have an announcement to make." "What is it?" asked Kiyone. "Well, I'm not sure how to say or how to explain any of this, so I might as well just come out and say it. Yesterday Ryoko said she was going to leave.." Tenchi's face changed from sadness to worry as the thought of Ryoko leaving. "...Well, instead of her going alone, I'm going with her." Now Tenchi was really sad. Two of his best friends were leaving. He didn't know what to say to this and instead just listened to the rest of what Ayeka was saying. "Her and I will be leaving shortly after breakfast." "Where to?" asked Washu as sadness now creep itself upon her face as well. "To Jurai. We don't know if we'll ever come back to stay, but we'll visit ever chance we get. We'll make sure of it."  
  
~*~Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
  
How am I supposed to live without you  
  
And how am I supposed to carry on  
  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone~*~  
  
Now everyone was asking questions, too many to answer at once. And as they were all talking, Tenchi couldn't say a word. He just kept repeating in his head, 'She's leaving.....She's leaving.....She's leaving....ect,ect,ect.' He finally couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked out of the room and upstairs to his. Ryoko watched him leave, her eyes never leaving him from the moment the conversation started. She looked at everyone else and listened to all the questions being asked to her and Ayeka. She whispered to Ayeka and Ayeka shook her head. So Ryoko stood up and began to walk to Tenchi's room. No one really noticed except for Washu, who wanted to cry from hearing the sad news of her daughter leaving.  
  
Ryoko walked to Tenchi's door and hesitated. But she gathered her courage and slowly opened the door, not bothering to knock. She found Tenchi sitting at his desk, looking at a picture of everyone he had takin before leaving for Tokyo a year earlier. "Tenchi?..." she called out quietly. Tenchi turned in his chair and faced Ryoko. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. They just looked at each other. It felt like years to both of them. Ryoko then snapped out of it and closed the door behind her.  
  
She slowly walked to his bed and took a seat there. She didn't know what to say. 'What am I going to say to him at all?' she asked herself as she starred at the floor. And just as she was about to speak, Tenchi spoke first. "Why Ryoko?" "Why what?" "Why are you leaving? Was it because of what I said last night? Is it because of me?" Ryoko stood up and walked to Tenchi, then kneeled in front of him. "No Tenchi, it'snot because of you. I guess you could say it's from what you said to me last night. And what I said. Look Tenchi, I know that I cause a lot of trouble and that I don't help out around here most of the time. And so here's my chance to make up for it. Ayeka offered for me to go with her back to Jurai. And I took the invitation. And I'm not about to back out of it now. Do you understand Tenchi?" "And what if I said I don't want you to go?" "Oh Tenchi," she placed a hand on his cheek. "I figured you'd say that, but I made up my mind. Funaho and Misaki know we're coming. Ayeka called yesterday after everyone had gone to bed. Even you couldn't stop me from making this choice Tenchi. I'm sorry.....Well, I suppose I should get ready to leave. I'll see you later Tenchi. Bye for now."  
  
~*~And I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreamin'  
  
Now that your dream has come true  
  
Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
  
Now that I've been loving you so long  
  
How am I supposed to live without you  
  
And how am I supposed to carry on  
  
All that I've been livin' for is gone~*~  
  
So Ryoko stood up and walked to the door. And just before she walked out she looked back at Tenchi. She saw a single tear slide down his cheek. She held in her own tears and walked out. Losing her appitite, she slowly walked to her room and began to get ready. Ayeka walked in just in time to help her with the dress. And as Ryoko looked at herself in the mirror, her tears began to fall from her eyes once again. Ayeka noticed this and hugged her friend. "It's all right Ryoko. I promise, you'll see him again," Ayeka said soothingly. Ryoko sniffed the rest of her tears back and looked at Ayeka. "Thank you Ayeka." "Any time." Ryoko then began to help Ayeka with her dress and soon enough it was time to leave.  
  
Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, Tenchi, Sasami, Mihoshi, Yosho, Kiyone, Noboyuki and Ryo-oki were all outside saying their good-byes. Washu took Ryoko aside so she could talk to her alone. "Are you sure about this my little Ryoko?" she asked trying her best to hold back her tears. "Yea, I'm sure. I've made up my mind and I'm not about to back out. I've already promised myself that. Although this was easier to plan out than to actually do." "I understand. Just make sure to call me, write me, I don't really care. And I want you to visit me everyonce in awhile, alirght?" "Yea, of-course! Why wouldn't I?" Washu looked at her daughter and began to cry. She changed into her adult form and pulled Ryoko in for a hug. Ryoko began to cry again, this time for her mom. "I'll miss you and I love you...mom." Washu hugged her daughter tighter as she heard the words she's wanted to for so long. "I love you too, ly little Ryoko." She then let go of her and looked back at the group. She saw Tenchi watching them and smiled knowingly. "I think someone's looking for you." "Huh?" Ryoko looked in the same direction as Washu and noticed Tenchi watching them both. She and her mom walked back to the group. Ryoko headed for Tenchi, finally ready to say her last good-bye.  
  
"Hello Ryoko," said Tenchi sadly and Ryoko stood in front of him. "Hello Tenchi. What's up?" "Nothing much. Here," Tenchi handed an envelope to Ryoko (I know, another letter, but I love writing letters inmy stories. don't ask....). Ryoko took it and looked at Tenchi. "I want you to read sometime after you get to space. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it was the best I could do right now." "It's alright. I wasn't expecting to get anything anyway. I'll make sure to do that." Ryoko heard Ayeka call out for her as she was about to say good-bye. "Well, I supoose you have to leave huh?" "Yea, time to go." "Well good-bye then Ryoko." "Good-bye Tenchi." She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips. "Remember this for me Tenchi, that I will always love you and miss you.....Good-bye."  
  
~*~Without you, after I've been lovin' you so long  
  
How am I supposed to live without you  
  
And how am I supposed to carry on  
  
When all that I've been ... [fade out]~*~  
  
She then walked away before she cried again. But Tenchi let another tear fall as he watched his best friend leave him behind. 'Now what am I suppose to do without her?' He watched Ryoko and Ayeka enter Ryu-oh and watched the large ship float away into space. He felt as though his life had been shattered into a million pieces. And now he felt all alone. He slowly walked back into the house and to his room. He grabbed the picture frame off his desk and looked at it. All he wanted to do was sit in his room and be alone for a little while to sort everything out.  
  
  
  
A.N. Ok, there's chapter one. I liked the song and I thought it fit pretty good with this chapter. So what did you guys think anyway? Did it suck, need work, liked it, or think it's cool? 1, 2, 3, or 4? Tell me what you think. Review plz! Thanx! Ja 4 now!  
  
Oh, and sorry for the mistakes. Spell check still isn't working yet.... -_- I hate it when that hapens...... 


	2. New Home, Old Memories

Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I don't own a thing no matter how much I do. K?.....  
  
A.N. Ok, to those who did review, thanx. At least some ppl liked it. I didn't think it was that bad. But hey, I guess that was my opinion. But newhoz...Thanx again to those who reviewed. Appreciate it. I hope those of you are are reading this chapter will like it. I know the first one was kinda corny, but hey, it was an idea that popped in my head. so I decided to continue it. So plz read and tell me what you guys think when you're done. Thanx! Carry on....  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
~...reading...~  
  
  
  
Unheard Love  
  
  
  
Ryoko watched through the ship's bridge as the earth shrunk from her sight. She could feel her tears once again try and fight their way out. But she allowed only one to fall, not wanting anymore tto excape from her eyes then what already had. Ayeka watched the earth as well as it began to disappear. When it was no longer in her eye's range, she looked over at Ryoko and saw the sadness in her eyes. She pitied her friend terribly. She noticed there was something clutched in Ryoko's hand and questioned about it.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, what it that you have there?"  
  
Ryoko looked at the princess then at her hand and understood what Ayeka meant. "Oh, it's just something Tenchi gave me before we left. He wanted me to look at it once we got to outer space."  
  
"Well, why don't you look at it now. We are in outer space now."  
  
Ryoko looked at the princess and shook her head yes. She opened the envelope (haha! another letter! I love writing letters in my stories;don't ask, don't know why, just do....). "It's a note. But why would Tenchi write a note to me?"  
  
"Well, why don't you read it and find out."  
  
"Alright, would you like to hear it?"  
  
"Only if you want me too."  
  
"Ok, here it goes then........Dear Ryoko, If you are reading this, that means you left, just like you said you would. Even though I tried with all my might, you still manged to slip away. But either way, I should've known I couldn't you. That was a little inevitable. First I guess I'd like to say this. Tell Ayeka that I said bye and I hope she has fun seeing her family again. I'm glad she's going home to see them. But remember Ayeka, you have to visit everyone once in a while. Especially your sister." Ryoko looked up at AYeka and smiled.  
  
"And secondly, I'd like to say this Ryoko. I'm sorry. I should've never yelled at you for the dishes. And I probably, most likely should've let you explain what happened. That was wrong of me to say everything that I did. And truely sorry."  
  
Ryoko could fell her tears fight their way from her eyes again, but continued to read. "I'm figuring you left because of me. And if that's true, I don't blame you there. I was stupid yesterday and I should have never done what I did."  
  
Ryoko swallowed down her tears as she coninued to read. "Ryoko, I truely do love you. I love everyone one of you girls here. I wish I could say that I'll choose the person I love more, but it's not that easy. And I'm pretty sure you know that. And you should know that no matter what would happen I...I...would always...always love you just the...just the same." Ryoko couldn't hold back anymore as she let her tears finally fall.  
  
Ayeka took the letter from Ryoko and read the rest of the note for her. "Look, what I'm trying to say Ryoko is that someday, I know who I will love, just not now. And I know how much you and Ayeka will want an answer from me someday. And I promise the moment I know, I'll tell both of you.  
  
Well, there isn't much more I could possibly say right now without breaking down in tears or something. So I suppose I'll stop for now. I will miss you Ryoko..and Ayeka...terribly. And I can't wait until the moment you come home. And just remember that while you're gone and you need someone to talk to besides Ayeka, I'll be here. And you know that. Try not to forget us Ryoko. We'll all miss you both. And remember to write to us or something. We'd like to hear how you guys are doing. Ja ne! Hope to hear from you guys soon. Love your's truely, Tenchi."  
  
Ayeka finished the note and looked at her friend with sad eyes. Ryoko had tears fall rapidly from her eyes. She knew it was kind of stupid just to cry because of a note, but it was from Tenchi. Just leaving the man she loves was hard enough as it was. And not here was Ayeka. Wathcing her friend cry. She hugged her friend, holding back tears of her own.  
  
"It'll all be alright Ryoko," she whispered soothingly. "We will see him again. We'll go back there as soon as you wish, I promise."  
  
Ryoko cried lightly now on Ayeka's shoulder, listening to her words. "Thanks Ayeka. I needed someone to say that."  
  
"Anytime Ryoko. Why don't you go get some sleep. It will be a while before we get to Jurai."  
  
"Alright. Just show me the way."  
  
Ayeka smiled and lead Ryoko to a room with a full sized bed for her to lay on. She thanked Ayeka as she left the room. She took another look around and proceeded to the bed to lay down. Right now she needed to sleep from her exhustion of no sleep and crying. So she layed down, nto caring that the blankets didn't cover her, and fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of her prince, who she knew would miss very much.  
  
//3 days later//  
  
The days had slowly passed and Tenchi still was saddened from the departure of his friends. Although he never showed it in front of the others, they al knew that truth. That when he was locked in his room, his depression kicked in and his life seemed to have turned up side down. He would look at his picture of Ryoko and Ayeka and would let a few tears fall, but nothing more. Then he would lay down andtry to sleep.  
  
But tonite was different. Tonite he refused to sleep at all and just stare at the picture. And when he didn't do that, he would write in his note pad. His feelings one could say. A way to deminish the sadness that always seemed to never disappear. And that night he would always ask the same questions to himself. 'Why am I always sad about this? I mean, they left and all. But I should try to be happy for both of them right? SO why won't the sadness go away?' And when Tenchi was done he, he got up and left, planning to take a walk in the moonlight.  
  
As Tenchi began walking down the stairs, he didn't see Sasami peeking through her doorway. She looked straight at Tenchi as he walked down the stairs slowly. As though trying not to wake anyone in the house. She sighed sadly and closed the door behind her. She walked to the window and looked at the stars, searching for a specific one. When she found it, she said as though only meant for it to hear, "Please come back soon." She sighed once again as she took one last look at the stars, then layed back down to get more sleep.  
  
As Tenchi walked outside and off the porch, he too looked up at the stars. He walked to the lake located in from ot the house and sat close to it. He leaned back to get a good look at the stars. He stayed that way until the sun began to rise. He took a deep sigh and stood up. He walked back in the house before anyone would wake up and back to his room. He close the door silently behind him and sat back down at his desk, writing more in his note book until breakfast.  
  
After Tenchi's door closed behind him, Sasami came out of her room, fully clothed by now. Sasami got up earlier and checked on Tenchi in his room. When she noticed he wasn't there, she walked to the front door and looked by the beach. She found him sitting by the lake, just looking at the night sky. She felt sadness for him rush through her body as she just stood there watching him. She didn't leave until he stood up and headed back to the house. She then ran back upstairs and got dressed. And now here she was, just looking at his door, wondering if she should go talk to him. She decided against it, deciding to let Tenchi be alone for the rest of the morning. So instead she walked downstairs to the kitchen, dieciding since she was up, might as wel make breakfast early.  
  
//2 weeks later//  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka would soon be to Jurai and Ryoko was a nervous reck. She didn't know if Jurai would except her at all. she didn't know what to do at all.  
  
"Ryoko, calm down. Everything will be alright!" began Ayeka as she watched her friend pace back and forth.  
  
"How can I calm down Ayeka? I'm going to a planet that I almost distroyed, not knowing if any of them will even except me at all..."  
  
"Ryoko, mother and Aunty Funaho know you are coming and are taking care of the small things for us like we asked them too. We'll take care of everything else when we get there."  
  
"I know, I know. But how the heck am I going to even make it into the palace without trying to get captured?"  
  
"Hummmm, good point." Ayeka walked to a nearby closet and took something out. "Here, wear this."  
  
Ryoko took it and gave a funny look at Ayeka. "Two questions. One, why? And two, what is it?"  
  
"It's a cloak. It has a hood. So you can just put that on and cover your face with the hood of it. No one will know who you are except me, mother, and Aunty Funaho. And who ever else they had to tell. No one else. I promise that no one will know who you are until we tell them. Alright?"  
  
Ryoko sighed and agreed. So she put it on and covered her head. She took a deep breath as she and Ayeka walked onto the bridge of the ship where Azaka and Kamadake were.  
  
"How much more time till we get there?" asked Ayeka as she walked in.  
  
"About 10 minutes princess," answered Azaka.  
  
"Good. Azaka Kamadake, make sure we land safely. We need to take care of something. Call us when we land."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko walked out and into Ryoko's to finish the last things of packing. When they had finished, Kamadake called for them. As the were teleported out of the ship, Ryoko could feel butterflies in her stomach. They were greeted by Ayeka's father, mother and aunt. Azusa walked up to her and gave her a large hug. Same with her mother and aunty. Azusa looked over at Ryoko and asked Ayeka about her.  
  
"Ayeka, who is this person here you brought with you. And where is your sister?"  
  
'Thank Tsunami he didn't regonize me.' said Ryoko and she let herslef breath again.  
  
"Oh, father, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. She doesn't want me to give anyone her name yet. She says she'll tell later."  
  
"Is she some sort of criminal or something?"  
  
"Oh no father. Not at all. She just doesn't want anyone to know for reasons unknown to anyone. She's one of those secretive ppl."  
  
"I see." Azusa looked one last time at her, but deiciding against going any further. "Where is your sister then?"  
  
"Oh, she's still on earth. She wanted to stay longer with everyone. You know her. But I'm sure she's come home one of these days."  
  
Azusa shock his head yes and began to walk back inside saying there was something he needed to take care of. Misaki and Funaho walked up to Ryoko and Ayeka and smiled, ginving them both another hug.  
  
"I'm figuring everything went fine with the landing?" aske Funaho as she looked at Ayeka.  
  
"Yes, just fine."  
  
"And how are you doing my dear?" she said turning her attention back to Ryoko.  
  
"I'm fine ma'am. Just a little nervous."  
  
"I bet you are," chimmed in Misaki. "But don't worry, everything will be fine. We promise."  
  
Ryoko shock her head yes in response.  
  
"Well now," began Funaho, breaking their silence. "Why don't we all go in. We'll take your things to Ayeka's room for the time being. Do you two mind if you share a room for tonite while we finish your's?"  
  
"No, not at all," they bother said as they slowy began walking into the palace.  
  
Ryoko could feel her stomach churning again as their steps got closer to the palace. Ayeka noticed this and took her hand in her's in reassurance. Ryoko looked up at her and smiled under the hood. Ayeka saw none the less and smiled back. Ryoko felt a little more comfortable now that Ayeka was helping her. She was glad that they had become friends again. Cause now she had another person to look up to in her life.....  
  
//1 1/2 months later//  
  
Ryoko was now living in the palace. Living a peaceful life. Azusa wasn't to happy when he founf out who Ryoko really was, but eventually got over it. With the help of his wives threat anyway. ( :-} ) But now Azusa had gotton use to her being around and was actually beginning to like her like a daughter he never had. He would have Ryoko and Ayeka take care of meets for him when he couldn't take care of one. And the ppl of Jurai didn't consider her a monster anymore since they saw the true side of her. (I know, I know, I'm not maing any of this the way you would all expect, but think of who you're talking too?...)  
  
So here was Ryoko, living the life she's always wanted, a peaceful one. She would be around everyone who she now considered more of her family, even Azusa. She was always nice yo the servents at the palace and considered them all good friends. She couldn't be happier.  
  
Today was a little different for her. Azusa had called for her to the throne room. And as she entered, she saw Azusa talking to his general. He saw Ryoko walk in and excused him. The general did as he was told and began to leave. As he walked by Ryoko and gave a bow. Ryoko bowed her head back as she walked towards Azusa. Azusa smiled and gave a quick hug to Ryoko (I know, really strange, but get over it....).  
  
"Was is it you wanted Azusa?" asked Ryoko as she took a seat next to Azusa who sat down already.  
  
"Well, first of all, I'm glad to hear that you're finally quiting with the 'your Magesty.'" Ryoko snickered a little. "Secondly, this came for you." Azusa handed a package to Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko looked at it curiously and asked, "When did you get it?"  
  
"Just today. Your mother Washu sent it. She said for no one to look at it but you."  
  
Ryoko looked at the package and smiled. "Thank you Azusa." She got up from her seat, bowed, and walked out and straight to her room. When she got there she noticed Ayeka waiting for her. "Oh, hey Ayeka!" she greeted as she set the package on the table by the balcony doors.  
  
"Hey Ryoko.....What's that?"  
  
"What, this?....Juat something that was sent to me by mom. It just came in today."  
  
"Would you like me to leave then?"  
  
"Oh no. Stay. I'll have someone bring some tea for us." So Ryoko summoned someone to bring them tea and shortly after Ayeka and Ryoko began talking.  
  
"So Ryoko, aren't you going to open that?"  
  
"I guess I should huh?...I wonder what it is anyway."  
  
Ryoko opened the paclage carefully. When she opened it she found a small notebook with a short note attached to the front. It read,  
  
Dear Ryoko,  
  
As you know Washu sent this to you as a favor for me. I figured I'd have you read this. It's just things I've written since you and Ayeka have left. We all hope that you're doing good. And would like to hear from you two soon. We miss you both. Well, enjoy!  
  
Your's Truely, Tenchi  
  
Ryoko smiled lightly as she read Tenchi's small note.  
  
"What's the note say?" asked Ayeka.  
  
Ryoko gave the small note to Ayeka who read it and smiled. Ryoko brushed her finger's on the front cover as if it were something fragile.  
  
"I haven't seen you smile like that in a while Ryoko," said Ayeka as she watched Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko's smiled grew as she began talking to Ayeka. "I guess I'm just happy to hear from him again. Know what I mean?"  
  
Ayeka smiled back. "Well, I'm pretty sure you would love to start reading that, so why don't we go to the dinning room and eat dinner. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure." Ryoko placed the book down and stood up. "Race ya!" she yelled out as she ran out of the room.  
  
"Hey, no far!" Ayeka called out as she chased after Ryoko.  
  
//That night//  
  
Ryoko lay on the bed, Tenchi's notebook in her hands. Her fingers brushed the cover once more before opening it. Ryoko read the back of the cover and smiled again as she read the words. Which read.....  
  
Hey Ryoko, if you're reading this, that means that you actually will read something that I just wrote whenever I was alone. Whoa! Who would've thought. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy what you're about to read. And remember, we had better hear from you two sooner or later. We really do miss you. Well, hope to hear from you soon. Ja for now!......Tenchi  
  
Ryoko took a deep breath and begn reading the first page.  
  
~Entry 1  
  
Well, this is day three of Ryoko and Ayeka leaving. And to tell you the truth, I truely miss them. Especially Ryoko. She's not there to freak me out every morning as she floats above my bed. She's not here to seduce and begin fights with Ayeka. She's not even here to just be here. You know, like to talk to or something. Or just to have someone be here so you're not alone. I mean sure, it's the same with Ayeka too. But Ryoko always seemed different to me. I know, it sounds strange. What could possibly be different between two girls besides their personality? Right? Well, it's not like that.  
  
You see, with Ryoko, it feels as though she's watched over me all my life. Like she was always there. Like when I was a baby. She almost seemed like she was my guardian angel somehow. Or when my mother died. I know I felt someone there to comfort me. And when I compare, it reminds me a lot like her. Around me she would always act different. Her true self. Not the Ryoko everyone knew as the demon and distroyer. When in actuality, she's nothing like that. She's like every other person. Sweet, caring, outragious. Always risking her life to make sure no one gets hurt. Especially if it's because of her.  
  
And as for Ayeka, she has her own qualities too. She's kind-hearted, sweet, and like Ryoko will always look out for the other. She would always be there whenever something might have gone wrong. Always managed to cheer a person up. Even Ryoko. She's great company and is wonderful to talk to if you need to get something off your chest.  
  
It's strange to think that ppl could be in love with the same person as the other. And that's what Ryoko and Ayeka were like. They both claimed to love me. And somehow, I believe them. I mean sure, usually no one would think that I would be saying something like this. But hey, not everyone is what other's think they are. Like they say, don't judge a book by it's cover, right?  
  
I really miss them to tell you the truth. I mean, if this happened when they first came here, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't feel this way. But I'm so used to them, that it feel strange not having them here. It's like the house isn't complete with out them. I want so much to have them come back. But it's their choice when and if they do. But if they ever decide to come back, I know one thing, I'd run up to them and give them such a hug, I'm pretty sure I'd be worse them Misaki.~  
  
Ryoko laughed lightly as she imagined Tenchi's hug worse than Misaki's.  
  
~As much as a friend Ayeka is, I don't know what it is, but I seem to always miss Ryoko more. I think about both of them and my mind always travel's to Ryoko. I just miss her so much. I want her to come home. I want her to be here again. I don't think I would let her go if she did. I just wish that one of these days, after she reaches Jurai, that she comes home to us. As well as Ayeka. Then this family will be complete again. I don't care what ppl think of either of them.....of Ryoko. I don't care anymore. Just as long as they come home again. I think I'd give anything for that to happen. But until it does, I'm stuck here all alone. Without either of them to be here. Please Ryoko, Ayeka. Come home soon.....~  
  
Ryoko closed the book when she was done reading the first entry. She looked at the book's cover and sighed. 'Tenchi...' Ryoko could feel tears form in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. She hadn't cried since a couple of weeks she came here. Then something hit her. She quickly got out of bed, put on her robe and left her room. She headed to Ayeka's room and quietly opened her door. She walked in, closing the door behind her and walked to Ayeka's bed.  
  
"Ayeka..." Ryoko whispered, shaking her lightly, hoping it would wake her up.  
  
Ayeka opened her eyes lightly and saw who was shaking her. He looked at the time and back at Ryoko. "Ryoko? What is it? It's past midnight."  
  
"I want to go back..." she said simply.  
  
"Huh?..." Ayeka reached over and turned on her nightstand table. "What do you mean go back?"  
  
"Back to earth. Back to Tenchi and the others. I miss them terribly Ayeka. And I'm pretty sure you do too. Ayeka after I read the first entry out of Tenchi's notebook, something clicked inside of me. Something told me that I had to go back. Even if I'm not staying. I just want to see everyone again. Don't you?"  
  
Ayeka looked at Ryoko. "Ryoko, this would mean that we'd be going back there for a long time most likely."  
  
"I don't care. And besides, I've got an idea of how we can get there and back without using our ships."  
  
"Huh? Then how?"  
  
Ryoko smirked and started explaining everything to Ayeka that she had just planned.  
  
//next morning//  
  
Washu was working on an invention. Working hard I might add. She was just about finished when her computer started beeping, indicating that there was a call waiting for her. She pushed the button, turning the computer screen on so she could see who was calling.  
  
"Hey there! Look time no see, ne?" called out the voice.  
  
Washu looked up at them computer screen, shock written upon her face. "Huh........"  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
A.N. Bwahahahahahaha! Climax ending! HAHA!!!!! J/K!  
  
So, what did you guys think? Better than the first chapter? Tell me what you guys think! And find out what will happen next. Who called Washu? And find out if Ryoko and Ayeka did actually come back. And find out if Tenchi finally tells who he loves. All up next on Unheard Love! Ja 4 now! 


	3. Surprise!

Disclaimer: Own nothing....What a sad world I live in.... ;_;  
  
A.N. Ok, here's another chapter to one of my most fave stories that I have made. I love this storya nd I don't know why. But newhoz...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. And since I don't have much to say, except thanx for the reviews, I'll let you readon on now. So I hope you enjoy readin this chapter and I hope that you review. You may read on now.....  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
~...reading...~  
  
~*~...lyrics...~*~  
  
---...notes...---  
  
::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
  
  
Unheard Love  
  
  
  
//Previously//  
  
Washu was working on an invention. Working hard I might add. She was just about finished when her computer started beeping, indicating that there was a call waiting for her. She pushed the button, turning the computer screen on so she could see who was calling.  
  
"Hey there! Look time no see, ne?" called out the voice.  
  
Washu looked up at the computer screen, shock written upon her face. "Huh........"  
  
//Back to now//  
  
Washu continued looking at the computer screen, her eyes wide with bewilderment. "R...Ryoko?" she asked when her voice came back.  
  
Ryoko smiled at see her mother again. "Hey there mom. Nice to see you again. How's things been goin over there?"  
  
"Oh Kame! It's really you Ryoko! How have you been doin? Why haven't you ever contacted us? What's been happening to you? What..."  
  
"Calm down mom!" cut in Ryoko. "I'm fine. Nothing's happened to me. And I haven't contacted you because I've been a little more busy than I ever thought. But why don't we have this conversation later. I need to ask something from you."  
  
"And what's that my little Ryoko?"  
  
"Well, why don't you hook up one of you portals and come over to Jurai? Then I'll tell you. And besides, I would love to see you again."  
  
"Oh, sure! I'd love to. Just give me about half a hour so I can tell Sasami that I won't be joining them for breakfest, lunch, and most likely dinner. Then just let me to hook it up. Alright?"  
  
"Alright. Can't wait until you get here. Oh, and when you hook it up, make sure it goes to the throne room so that no one will think you're trying to break in. And also, do you think that you could come in your adult form and not child form? I'd rather you look like an actual mother when I see you."  
  
"Of course. See ya soon!"  
  
"See ya mom! I'll tell everyone you're coming. And thanks! Bye for now!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
The computer screen went black, but Washu continued to look at it. 'She called me. Me of all people. She actually wants to see me. Oh Kame, I think I'm gonna cry from happiness.....But I can't do that now. I have to get to work. Oh, I can't wait to see her again!'  
  
Washu jumped in the air and let our a high pitched "Yea!" Then she ran out of the lab to tell Sasami about having a huge invention that she needs to work on and that she didn't want to be disturbed. 'I just hope she believes me...'  
  
//Back with Ryoko//  
  
Ryoko took a deep breath and smiled. She bit her bottom lip and ran out of her room and into the throne room where Ayeka, Misaki, Funaho, and Azusa were. She ran up to Ayeka nearly screaming, "She's coming!"  
  
"Who's coming Ryoko-chan?" asked Funaho after she watched her niece and Ryoko nearly tumble to the floor.  
  
Ryoko stood back up, a bright smile dancing on her face, and answered, "My mom!"  
  
"Your mother huh? Why is she coming? I thought you didn't want anyone to come for you?" asked Azusa.  
  
"Oh, I didn't, but you see, I wanted her to come here."  
  
"Why's that Ryoko-chan?" asked Misaki joining the conversation.  
  
"Because I had to see her again. I wanted to talk to her. You know, see how everyone's doing and just to see her again. And she says she's gonna be here in about a half an hour."  
  
"That soon Ryoko?" questioned Ayeka. "But I thought that she'd take longer?"  
  
"That's what I thought too. But I guess me not contacting her because all the things we've had to do lately really got to her. And now she wants to get here as soon as possible."  
  
"That sounds reasonable. What do you think her reaction would be when she sees you've changed a lot since we left?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see."  
  
Ayeka smiled at her friend, glad to see the smile that had disappeared so many weeks ago.  
  
//1/2 hour later//  
  
Ryoko and the other's were talking in the throne room at the table that was placed in the middle of the large room. Funaho noticed something from the far wall and mentioned it to Ryoko.  
  
"Hey Ryoko-chan, how was Washu suppose to get here?"  
  
"Oh, by a portal that she invented. Why?"  
  
"Because I think that might be her."  
  
Ryoko got a little confused but looked in the direction of the wall Funaho was pointing too.  
  
"That is her!" said Ryoko as a portal formed on the far wall.  
  
As she saw her mother, in adult form, walk out of the portal, Ryo-ohki following behind her, she froze. She looked at her mom and could almost feel tears form in her eyes. But managed to hold them back.  
  
The first to greet Washu was Ayeka, Misaki, and Funaho. She was happy to see them all, but right now wanted to see her daughter. Ayeka understood and moved out of the way so Washu could see Ryoko. Washu's eyes widened in surpirse as she saw how much her daughter had changed. Ryoko was now in Jurai royal family robes, her hair straight, down to the middle of her back. Only thing that was the same were her looks and her eyes. Washu smiled and walked up to Ryoko, who was now standing. Ryoko smiled at her mother and hugged her when Washu reached her.  
  
When thy broke away from their hug, Ryo-ohki "miya"-d and jumped into Ryoko's arms. Ryoko hugged her tightly, glad to see her friend/sister again. She then placed Ryo-ohki on her shoulder and hugged her mom again.  
  
"It's great to see you again mom."  
  
"Same here my little Ryoko. You've changed so much."  
  
"What, don't like?" asked Ryoko as she twirled around to show her mom the whole dress.  
  
"I just would've never figured to see you in those kind of clothes."  
  
Ryoko laughed and hooked her arm with her mother's and began leading her to the balcony to talk. "Well, you know me, gotta try everything at least once. And they aren't as bad as I thought they were." Ryoko stopped walking and turned around to face the others. "Hey Ayeka, coming or what?"  
  
"Oh, yes, be there in a second," said Ayeka as she finished her conversation with her parents and aunt. Then she walked to the balcony and took a seat next to Ryoko.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you want to come back to visit everyone, but don't want anyone to know about it until you get there?" inquired Washu as she let Ryoko's statement sink into her head.  
  
"Yes, that's how it goes mom. What, I can't come back to earth anymore or something?" Ryoko asked with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"But why not let anyone know?"  
  
"Because we want it to be a surpirse, especially for Tenchi," said Ayeka answering Washu's question.  
  
"Yea," agreed Ryoko. "I mean, you could tell Katsuhito and Sasami. I'm pretty sure they'd figure it out even before we got there either way. But you mustn't tell Tenchi or anyone else."  
  
"Alright. I won't tell anyone except the two you mentioned. But when will you be getting there?"  
  
"At the end of the week. We have a meeting we need to take care of in a couple of days, and plus we want a day for packing whatever we need and saying our goodbyes."  
  
"That sounds reasonable enough. Where do you want my to set up the portal for you guys?"  
  
"How about in the lab. Just keep it in the same place as you have it in now."  
  
"Alright. That's easy enough. Should I set up the house for your royal magesties?"  
  
"Oh, hahaha, very funny mom. That's hallarious."  
  
"You know me. Couldn't help myslef."  
  
"Yea, I bet. So, how would you like to stay for the night? We're having a the Summer Solstice today. I'd love it if you came with us."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. How bout you Ryo-ohki?"  
  
"Miya!"  
  
"Well, looks like we're both going. When does it start?"  
  
"At about 9:00 o'clock."  
  
"Alright. How about we have some tea and talk until then."  
  
Ryoko smiled again and nodded her head in agreement. Then she ordered some tea from one of the servents and began to have a family talk with her mother and Ayeka.  
  
//Back at the Masaki residence//  
  
"Hey Sasami! How's your day been doin' so far?" greeted Tenchi as he walked down the stairs and found Sasami setting the table.  
  
"Oh, morning Tenchi! I'm great. How about you?"  
  
"You know me. So what's for breakfast?"  
  
"You'll have to wait for that one. Oh, by the way, we won't be seeing Washu for the whole day. She says that she's working on a new invention and doesn't want to be disturbed, even for food."  
  
"Alright. But why not even for food?"  
  
"Who knows. This is Washu we're talking about here."  
  
"Good point. Maybe I should go talk to her or something."  
  
"No, I wouldn't do that Tenchi. Remember her reaction everytime you disturb her? And besides, she says that if anyone will disturb her, she'd prefer it be me than anyone. So I'll go talk to her if you finish setting the table. Ok?"  
  
"Sure. Try to convince her to come out for at least one meal. K?"  
  
"I'll try my best. But remember, I can't promise anything."  
  
Sasami walked to Washu's lab, aka Tenchi's closet, and walked through the door. She called out for Washu, but instead got no response. She walked up to Washu's main computer, confused on why she couldn't find Washu anywhere. When she was about to check on another level, Sasami noticed a piece of paper lying of a small table near the so called "door" of the lab. She walked up to it and read what was on the paper.  
  
~Dear Sasami,  
  
Ok, if you're reading this, you came into my lab even though I said no visitors. But I'm pretty sure Tenchi or one of the other's said to come check on me to make sure I was doing alright and to come out to eat something. But as you can see, I'm no where to be found in my lab. Don't worry, I'm not moving. Not unless it's over by Ryoko. But those chances are slim to none right about now. So you don't have to worry about that at all.  
  
Ok, to the point here. Reason for my absense in my lab is that I've gone to visit Ryoko and Ayeka on Jurai. No, I wasn't taking a ship. I'm using the portal that we once used while Tenchi was in Toyko. And I won't tell where that portal is. Ayeka and Ryoko don't want anyone to come there except me. Now, don't get them wrong or anything. They love you all very much, but I'm pretty sure what ever it was they're going to tell me they don't want any of you to know yet. But I'll see if I can at least tell you when I get back. Sound good to you?  
  
I don't know how long I'll be there. So just please play along with me. I don't want anyone to know that I am gone. And if you have too, bring food if need be. I don't care. Just as long as they continue to believe that I am gone. And if you do bring food for me, there is a garbage disposal in my lab. Just go to the main computer and type in whatever it is you need and it will come out of one of my many dimensions. And when you're done using it, just press the cancel key and what ever you're using will go back to it's original dimension. Then a little while later just come back to get the tray and dishes. K? I hate wasting your great and delicious food, but it's the only way they'll believe that I'm still here. So please just continue to play along. And I'll explain everything later.  
  
Thanks for doing this for me Sasami. I really appreciate it. But I have to get goin now before I'm late with our meeting. I'll send your love, as well as everyone else's. And I'll be home whenever I can. Ja for now!  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Little Washu  
  
P.S. In case you're wondering, I took Ryo-onki with me. So don't worry if you don't see her. Try to fit her in with all this as well. K? I'll see ya later. Hugs!~  
  
Sasami smiled and placed the note in one of the pockets of her dress and walked out of Washu's lab.  
  
"So, did you con her into at least eatting?" asked Tenchi as Sasami closed the lab door behind her.  
  
"She said she'll eat. But that only I bring the lunch for her. She doesn't want anyone else to see what she's working on."  
  
"Well, at least she'll eat something. Speaking off, breakfast almost ready?"  
  
"Just about," said Sasami as she walked into the kitchen. "Get everyone else for breakfast for me, will ya Tenchi?"  
  
"Sure! Be back in a few."  
  
//Night time back on Jurai//  
  
"So Ryoko, what was in that book of Tenchi's that he sent you?" questioned Washu as she sat on Ryoko's bed in her night clothes, Ayeka sitting on the oposite side of Ryoko.  
  
"Yes, you never did tell me either Ryoko. So, please do," said Ayeka as she lightly pet Ryo-oki's hair, who was lying on her lap.  
  
"It's just Tenchi's thoughts," answered Ryoko as she opened the book to the next entry.  
  
"Tenchi thoughts? Mind readin us one?" asked Washu.  
  
"Not at all. This is entry 2. It says...  
  
~Ok, well, this is day four of Ryoko's and Ayeka's sudden departure. I truely do miss them, but hey, if they ever decide to come back, this place will be here waiting for them with open arms. But getting straight to the point on my thoughts for today.  
  
Today while working in the fields and practicing with my gradefather, I kept thinking of my life with Ryoko and Ayeka and how it's so different now without having them be around with all their bickering over me and whatever other things they ever fought about. Like food or their soap operas or something. And sometimes it was quite entertaining to watch. The hell with tv. They were way much better. A little popcorn and something to drink, and you're set. And if anyone is going to be readin this in the near future, I'm pretty sure they're laughing their asses off by now. But hey, I just speak the truth. ^_^  
  
When I was in the fields todays, everything seemed to be like every other day. Ryo-ohki would come to help, even though I didn't need it most of the time, and steal a few carrots from here to there. But it was still great having her company. And sometimes when I talk to her, it seems that I can understand her and we can have whole conversations with each other. It's a great way to pass time and actually have someone to talk to. But it still wasn't the same no matter what.  
  
Ryoko never came to try and flirt with. And I know that that seems a little strange in my case, but I've gotton use to her coming to flirt with me and me getting nose bleeds or something. Strange huh? But hey, that's my life for ya. And then there wasn't Ayeka who came to see how I was doing and to talk to me. Trying her best to get my feeling towards her. And to tell you the truth, it's strange not having those things happen. I use to wait in dread for those things to happen. One day, it would be Ryoko. The next it would be Ayeka. And so on and so on. One thing I want to know though is if they had a schedule for this. You know, talk about it and decide who gets what day to see me. It was a cycle and now it's stopped. And I'm acutally beginning to miss it.  
  
And then during training, there wasn't anyone sitting in a tree, watching me as I trained with me grandfather. Mentally, physically, spiritually, and emotionally. Everday since they came here, I've always had someone watching me as I trained to make sure I was alright. You know, my protector during the day, guardian at night. I somehow always knew that it was Ryoko too. Something inside me always told me that it was Ryoko. And it was always right. She wouldn't dusturb me. She'd just watch. Trying her best to make sure that nothing ruined my concentration. It was something I liked to call her daily ritual. I guess she just enjoyed watching me or something. Not that I ever really did mind. Just as long as she didn't disturb me anyway.  
  
And I'm pretty sure I've had Ayeka watched me a few times. I'm not that stupid to know if they do or not. Ayeka would do the same as Ryoko. She'd just sit somewhere she felt comfortable and just watch me train. I'm pretty sure that grandpa knew they were there as well. But he never showed it. I did sometimes, and that's when he would take the advantage and swack me once, and hard mind you. And I'm pretty sure that Ryoko and Ayeka knew that the other was there, but never really cared. Just as long as they could see me. I was just glad that they never fought while they were there. Other wise boy would me and my grandfather get the blast of the century during our training period.  
  
I've tried to block out the memories we've all had throughout the years of their stay here. But nothing worked. They always came back. My mission on blocking them out was futile in other words. So I guess I'll have to learn to live with it. And hope that they at least contact us and tell us how they're doing. Or come back to visit from time to time or something. Just so that we can hear from them again.  
  
Well, I suppose I should try to get to bed. I can't stay up all night. I'll never be able to train right if I don't. So I'll write again sometime. And if somehow you guys can read my thoughts, Ayeka, Ryoko, be careful and I hope you guys come to visit us or write or whatever soon. We all miss you terribly and wish to hear from you two. Well, c-ya some other time. Ja!~  
  
Ryoko closed the book and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed.  
  
"Well, quite interesting things he has on his mind," said Ayeka as she placed the sleeping Ryo-ohki on her small bed.  
  
"Yes he does. But at least he's not thinking suicidal," pointed out Washu who was now in a laying position on Ryoko's bed.  
  
'That's true. So, how is he anyway?"  
  
"Well, besides the things he's said, he's gotton better on both of you two leaving. He's taking it like the man he is!" said Washu putting sarcasm in her last sentence.  
  
Ryoko laughed at her statement and layed on her side so that her head was on Ayeka's lap. Washu watched as Ayeka let Ryoko lay her head on Ayeka's legs, Ayeka now beginning to stroke Ryoko's hair..  
  
"So, when did you two become so close anyway?" asked Washu as she layed on her side, her arm supporting her body from falling over.  
  
"Just before we left," answered Ryoko. "When Ayeka came to check on me after Tenchi's accidental outburst."  
  
"That long huh? How come you two decided to leave anyway?"  
  
"I guess because we needed to get out of the house. And Ayeka offered to take me here, so I agreed. And I must say, I'm glad I did come. I'm actually having a great time."  
  
"Do you plan to live here forever?"  
  
"I don't know. If I do, at least I know I'll be somewhere were people except me for who I really am and not hate me because of my past. But don't worry mom, I'd make sure that the palace had a room for you to move into so you can live with me."  
  
"At least I know that you wouldn't forget about me."  
  
"Who could! You'r my mother. And I'll make sure the whole of Jurai knows that if I had too."  
  
"::snicker:: That's good to know. But we should all really get some sleep. I have to get back to the house tomorrow morning before everyone begins to suspect."  
  
"Alright. I guess I should let you get to your room Ayeka?"  
  
"If you want me to get some sleep, that might be a good idea," replied Ayeka, still stroking her hair.  
  
Ryoko let out a sigh and sat up so Ayeka could stand up. Ayeka leaned forward and gave Ryoko a hug, whispering, "Goodnight." Then headed out the door and to her room.  
  
"Night Ayeka," said Ryoko as she returned Ayeka's hug.  
  
After Ayeka left the room, Ryoko turned her attention to her mother. "So, ready for bed mom?"  
  
"Sure thing. Sure you want me to stay in the same room as you though?"  
  
"Sure, I don't mind at all. You are my mother anyway. Why should it matter?"  
  
"Whatever you say my little Ryoko. Night!"  
  
"Night ma!"  
  
So Ryoko and Washu layed down, Ryoko in her bed, Washu in her "portable one." Ryoko clapped the lights off (clappers, gotta love 'em...) and soon after, both were sleeping soundly, a smile on bother their faces.  
  
//End of the week, Saturday//  
  
"Hey Washu! Ya in here?" called out Sasami as she entered the lab.  
  
"In here Sasami!" answered Washu from the study.  
  
"Hey Washu, did Ayeka and Ryoko say that they were coming back today?"  
  
"Yes. Good to hear that you remembered. They called yesterday night and said that they'd be here after lunch today. But they also said that they'd love'd it if you made them some of your delicious cookies of your's."  
  
"Alright! Anything for them since they're coming home for a visit. Will you be coming out for breakfast and lunch today Washu?"  
  
"Only breackfast. I'm gonna stay in here just incase they get here early."  
  
"Alright. Want me to bring lunch in for you then?"  
  
"No, that's alright. I'll just grab some food when I come out there. K?"  
  
"Alright! Breakfast will be done in about 5 minutes. So hurry up with whatever it is your doing."  
  
"Yes Sasami! I'm coming. Just let me put these things away first."  
  
Sasami nodded her head and ran out of Washu's lab, a huge smile on her face. 'I can't wait till they get here!' she mentally said to herself.  
  
Washu watched as Sasami skipped out of her lab and smiled. She then took a deep sigh and put the book she was getting information from away and put her papers into another dimension until she needed them again. She then walked out of her lab and into the dinning room, a smile still prominent on her face.  
  
"Hey Washu, what are you so happy about?" asked Mihoshi as Washu took a seat at the table.  
  
"Yea," agreed Kiyone. "Sasami's the same as you. You're both smiling brightly this morning. You usually aren't. So what is it you're so happy about exactly?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really" said Washu. "Just something that I'm almost done with and I'm just really excited about it. That's all."  
  
"And what about Sasami?"  
  
"Oh, you know Sasami, she can be happy with just about everything as long as it isn't bad or evil. And besides, we can talk about this some other time. Right now, I'm really hungry and want to eat this delicioud meal of ours. Alright?"  
  
Everyone, except Sasami, gave Washu a skeptical look, but shrugged their shoulders and began eating as well, not know what was going to happen later on.  
  
//After Lunch, Jurai palace//  
  
"We'll come back, don't worry you guys!" said Ryoko as she and Ayeka were bombarded by Misaki, Funaho, Azusa and most of the servents.  
  
"Yes, we don't plan on spending the rest of the hundreds of years of our lives on earth. We'll come home. We promise!" agreed Ayeka as she monuvered herself out of Misaki's crasp.  
  
"We know, but you two will be gone for a month," said Misaki as she grabbed Ryoko into a tight hug. "Do you realize how long that is for a mother to lose her daughters?"  
  
"I didn't realize you considered me your daughter Misaki-chan," said Ryoko quite astonished.  
  
"Yes well, I love you like one, so I consider you one. Just call me your second mother."  
  
Ryoko smiled and pulled Misaki onto another hug. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime dear."  
  
"Well, we better get going. Ready Ayeka?"  
  
"Sure thing. You got everything you want and need?" responded Ayeka.  
  
"Yep, clothes, all the accessories needed, and of course Tenchi's book. You?"  
  
"Same here. So, let's get going."  
  
Ryoko nodded her head and headed for the protal that had opened just a few seconds before. Ayeka following behind her.  
  
"You two be careful!" called out Azusa just before the portal closed on their end.  
  
"So Ayeka, since Misaki considers me her daughter, do you think I should call Azusa dad?" asked Ryoko jokingly.  
  
Ayeka smiled, knowing Ryoko's intentions on lightening up the mood instead of having the both be all nervous. "Don't go that far Ryoko! You may have my mother, but you're not having my dad!"  
  
"::chuckle:: Alright, alright! Let's get going."  
  
So Ryoko and Ayeka began walking to the other end of the portal until they reached Washu's lab. "Hey ma, where are ya?" called out Ryoko as she put her things down.  
  
"Ryoko, Ayeka! Nice to have you guys home!" said Washu as she walked out of her study.  
  
"Hello Miss Washu, does anyone know we're coming?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"Nope, besides Sasami and Katsuhito. No one else knows other wise. They both promised not to tell when I did tell them. But I fore-warn you, when you walk into that living room, prepare to be bombared my Mihoshi and Sasami."  
  
"Thanks for the warning. Where do you want us to put this stuff anyway?" asked Ryoko looking around the lab, memorizing her surroundings again.  
  
"Just leave it there. Why don't we go say hi to everyone first? I'm pretty sure they'd all love to see you guys again. Katsuhito and Noboyuki are out there as well. Noboyuki's day off and Katsuhito gave Tenchi the day off so he could meet you guys here."  
  
"Alright, sounds good to me. Let's go!"  
  
Washu led Ayeka and Ryoko out of the lab. First one out was Washu, next Ayeka, then Ryoko. Just as they walked out, Sasami walked out the kitchen, drying her hands and nearly screamed after seeing that Ayeka and Ryoko home.  
  
"Ryoko, Ayeka! You're home!" She ran over to Ryoko and nearly knocked her over from grabbing her so hard around the waist.  
  
"Hey there kiddo! Oh I've missed you so much!" said Ryoko as she bent down and hugged the little princess.  
  
After hearing Ryoko's and Ayeka's names mentioned, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Katsuhito, and Noboyuki all turned around to find them standing there with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Ayeka! Ryoko! I've missed you so much!" yelled Mihoshi as she toppled Ayeka and herself over.  
  
"Nice to see you too Mihoshi!" said Ayeka nearly laughing.  
  
The other's soon after came up to them and said their hello's and how happy they were to see each other. Tenchi on the other hand...  
  
Tenchi ran out of his room and shocked to see what was before his eyes. Ayeka was hugging her little sister so tight he thought Ayeka was going to kill her. Ryoko was recieving hugs from Noboyuki, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and even Katsuhito. A smile playing across her face as she saw her friends once again. But he noticed her smile slowly fade as Kiyone whispered something in her ear.  
  
Ryoko turned around and faced Tenchi. The other's noticed the silence between the two and soon became silent themselves as they watched their friends. Soon, Ryoko's smile appeared back on her face, her eyes sparkled with happiness as she saw Tenchi again. She walked over to the stairs and slowy climbed up, picking up her dress as she did so. When she reached the top she walked over to Tenchi and stood there in front of him, seeing the shocked expression on his face at seeing her again. She nearly laughed at him, but instead leaned forward and hugged him. She then lightly whispered, "I missed you Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi was as shocked as ever. But soon enough wrapped his arms around her for a tight hug and whispered back, "I missed you too Ryoko."  
  
They stayed that way for a while, neither wanting to let the other go. When Ryoko finally let go, she smiled at Tenchi once again, took his hand and led him downstairs. He then greeted Ayeka and gave her a hug as well.  
  
Happy to see them both, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka and the other's all sat in the living room and began to talk. Catching up on lost time.  
  
//many hours later//  
  
Everyone was still sitting in the living room, all forgetting about dinner. Tenchi and the other's, besides Washu and Ayeka, all couldn't believe the changes with Ryoko. Especially Tenchi.  
  
"So Ryoko, why did you change your looks so much?" asked Kiyone as she took one of Sasami's freshly baked cookies.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it just came with living on Jurai. I straightened my hair hoping it would give me a more Jurain look since I saw living there. And I guess it kinda did. Why, did you prefer my other look better?" replied Ryoko while messing around with some of her hair.  
  
"Not at all. I'll like both looks. This one's just different just different. But it looks good on you. Really."  
  
"Thanks! So, what's new with everyone around here anyway?"  
  
So that's how the rest of the night went. No one barely got any sleep, to busy talking to each other. And instead decided to stay up until everyone began to fall asleep on their own. Katsuhito and Noboyuki had decided to turn in earlier, so that left Ryoko and Tenchi the only ones still awake. Ryoko smiled at them all and turned her attention to Tenchi, to ask him something.  
  
"Hey Tenchi, mind helping here?"  
  
"Sure, with what?"  
  
"Can you get Ayeka and carry her to my old room? I'll get Sasami to her's."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tenchi went over to Ayeka and gently picked her up, trying his best to make sure she was still a sleep. Ryoko doing the same with Sasami. They slowly climbed up the stairs, first heading to Sasami's room. Ryoko placed her on her mat/bed and covered Sasami with her blankets. She then walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her. They then walked over to Ryoko's old room and gently placed Ayeka on the bed, covering her with the blankets that were folding nearby.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi then walked out of her room and walked back downstairs, grabbing some blankets to cover everyone who had fallen asleep earlier.  
  
"So Ryoko," began Tenchi after covering Mihoshi. "Where are you going to sleep tonite?"  
  
"I was gonna stay up actually. Maybe go up to the roof and watch the stars. Something I haven't done in a while."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yea. Go get some sleep Tenchi. You look like you need it."  
  
"Alright, goodnight Ryoko."  
  
"Night Tenchi. Sweet dreams."  
  
Tenchi walked up to his room, taking one last look at Ryoko, then closed the door behind him. Ryoko watched him leave, a small smile on her lips. She then looked at Kiyone and Mihoshi and chuckled lightly. After a few moments, she phased to the roof and layed down, just watching the stars.  
  
'It's good to be home,' she mentally noted. 'To bad things won't ever be the same though. Um, at least I get to see my family and my Tenchi again. Even if he doesn't choose me.' Ryoko smiled again and continued to watch the stars. Her eyes soon closed and began drifting into a peaceful slumber......  
  
  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. So, what did you guys think? I was going to upload for a different story, but I wanted to do this one first. But newhoz. Tell me what you think. I'll try to upload soon for one of my other stories soon. But until then, Ja! Thanx for the reviews if you give me any! 


	4. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Own: not a damn thing! Even though I wish I did.....  
  
A.N.  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
~*~...lyrics...~*~  
  
~...reading...~  
  
---...notes...---  
  
::...any other needed to know ifo...::  
  
  
  
Unheard Love  
  
  
  
//one week later//  
  
Ryoko was leaning up against tree Funaho, reading away in the notebook she had recieved from Tenchi as a present. The wind blew slightly, causing her hair to sway lightly. She paused in her reading and looked around her at her surroundings. She sighed and smiled. She looked back down at the notebook, and continued to read.....  
  
~Entry 12  
  
Well, it's offical, I'm gonna go insane! Do ask. My life just seemd to be getting worse. First it's Ryoko and Ayeka leaving. We still haven't heard anything from either of them. And now grandpa's training for me as become worse. He says that it's to prepare for the furture that may come rather I like it or not. I don't quite understand what he means by that sometimes, but I guess he's got a point. You never know what could happen in the near future. It could just pop up out of no where and surprise you. So like grandpa always says, "You've got to be prepared for your future could become dstroyed the moment you don't take warning..." You've got to love his speeches.....  
  
It's strange that I's writing in this thing earlier than usual. I usually wait until I know everyone's in bed, but I guess I just had nothing better to do and needed to write things down. I've gotton so used to this thing, that I now do it out of habit. I was once told that if you have one of these things, you'll relieve a lot of stress and be able to tell secrets to it that you never wants anyone else to know. But it's a way of getting it off your chest so that you don't feel as guilty holding it inside. And they've got a point. Although it seems kind of weird to have one, but right now I don't really care. This thing helps me out a lot with the stress I've been having lately. That's the only reason I still have it. So I guess that I'll just get to the point here.  
  
Today's been like any other normal day. Well, as normal as it could get anyway. Sasami's definately done better since the sudden departure of her sister and best friend. Who I'm pretty sure she considered her sister in her own little way. She always seemed to be so close to Ryoko some how, and now I understand why. Sasami truely does love Ryoko. And I'm pretty sure that Ryoko knew that. She just never gave the slightest hint that she did know. She was always able to hide her secrets better than most people I know. I pretty sure though that Sasami prays that Ryoko and Ayeka come home soon, or at least call. That I know she's never given up on. And the moment that they ever return, boy are those two going to be bombared by her. I just hope that they know this warning. Other wise, I wish them luck on that one.  
  
Mihoshi's like her normal self. She's too airheaded to remember that Ayeka and Ryoko had left sometimes. On days she'll come up to us and go "Where's Ryoko and Ayeka?" Then we'd all give her dumpfounded looks and try to explain everything to her again. And on other days, she'll know everything that happened and just look depressed. Although she never acted it. But you could always see it in her eyes. That's one of the few things that you could tell about her. No matter what she said, you could always tell what she really felt the moment you looked into her eyes. She may act like an airhead, but she's still caring and loving at heart.  
  
Kiyone is trying to be as normal as possible. She still goes to her job at the Galaxy Police headquaters. I swear, sometimes I think she's married to that job. She surely seems to act like it a lot. But hey, it's a way to keep her occupied at least. Here's her schedule. Wake up, go to work, come home, eat go to bed. Sure she does everything else that is needed to sustane herself. But that's her main schedule to try to forget about Ryoko's and Ayeka's departure from this household. Her way of getting away from it all.  
  
And I don't blame her. Sometimes I wish that I could just get away from it all. To forget for one day. But this is my home. This is where I work. I have to escape except if I'm writing in this, or if I'mjust walked around somewhere for some time to be alone without anyone disturbing me. That's my way of getting away. Just walking around in the moutains and watching everything around. I never really noticed how beautiful it was. But now I do. And no matter what I say or think, I know that in the back of my mind I'm trying to forget about the life I live for that moment I'm alone. But it never seems to go away. So I just walk home and live my life like it is and hope that everything turns out right again someday.  
  
But out of everyone who lives in this house, I think Washu's taking it the worst. I mean sure, we all lost our friends/sisters, but Washu lost something more. She lost a friend.....and a daughter. As much as Ryoko denied it, we all knew it was true. Washu was the mother of Ryoko. When she found that Ryoko was leaving, everyone was watched her saw the pain in her eyes. Watched as her heart was beginning to break. As though she was being sucked into a black hole and washed away as though she was a stain on one of Sasami's many dishes that need to be cleaned. You saw the tears on the brim of her eyes as she heard the confession of her daughter leaving her again for the second time in her life. But no matter what, she would be strong for Ryoko no matter how hard it was for her. She would never let her tears fall in front of her daughter. We all knew she's show her support for her, but we all knew what she was really wanting to do. I'm pretty sure even Ryoko knew. But she would be strong for Ryoko, no matter what he heart or soul was saying to her. She would be the supporting mother that she was suppose to be. And that's exactly what she did. She didn't come out of her lab for a couple of days. Sasami would have to go and serve her her dinner. Sometimes ever force feed if what Sasami says is true. But she eventually came out, saying that she couldn't keep herself cooped up in there forever. And I' glad she did. Other wise I'm pretty sure that once Ryoko found out, there would be A LOT of hell to pay. And I kinda didn't want that, thank you very much.  
  
Anyway, there isn't much to say today. I just had to get all that off my chest for some reason, and I'm glad I did. So I guess I'll go. And even if Ryoko and Ayeka can't read this or my mind, I would just like to say that everyone here misses you and we all hope that you guys return soon. Or at least contact us. We would really like to know how you're doing over on Jurai. So until next time, Ja ne!  
  
Tenchi...~  
  
Ryoko sighed and close the book after reading that last entry. She looked up at the sky and watched the few clouds fly by slowly. Causing shadows to play around the fields and woods surrounding her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Funaho. And lightl beam flew from the tree gently after a few moments. Ryoko smiled and opened her eyes. She stood up and placed one hand against the trunk. "Thanks," she whispered quietly. "I needed that. I'll see you later." Another beem came from tree Funaho as Ryoko began to walk away.  
  
Ryoko smiled again as she reached the shrine and began walking down the steps, waving at Noboyuki as she walked by. She held the book tightly in her grasp as she watched her feet descend from step to step. At about half way down the steps, she stopped and looked up at the sky again. She took a deep breath and floated slightly off the step, but never moved anymore than that. She concentrated for a few moments and floated back down t the step. As she opened her eyes, she smiled to herself. She was about to start to walk again when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eyes. She looked to her right and through the trees. She saw a shadow move around slightly. She walked over to the direction of the shadow and hide behind a tree and she watched the "shadow" train silently without a master to help him out.  
  
Ryoko tilted her head slightly in confusion about this, but didn't mention anything about it. Instead she just leaned against the side of the tree and continued to watch in fascination as Tenchi trained by his lonesome.  
  
Time seemed to go by slowly as Tenchi finally quit his training and instead just stood there watching whatever it was that was in front of him. Then like out of instinct, Tenchi turned his head and looked at Ryoko's golden eyes. Ryoko didn't know how to react to this, so instead just stood at her place and looked Tenchi in the eyes as well.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Tenchi walked up to Ryoko and smiled. "I see you've been readin it."  
  
Ryoko returned the smile and held Tenchi's book close to her chest. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I don't know. Guess I was kinda afraid you wouldn't once you read the first entry."  
  
"Um, well, you were wrong on that one. I like it very much so far. It's a great way to pass the time and read something when you're all alone. I glad you gave it to me to read. Let's me know what you all have been doing while Ayeka and I were gone. Too bad I never thought of that."  
  
"Well, would've been a great way to know how you two have been doing."  
  
"Yea, I bet. Come on Tenchi, take a walk with me and I'll tell you what Ayeka and I have done while we were away."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
//Back at the Masaki residence//  
  
Washu walked out of her lab, clip board in hand, and took a seat in the living room next to Ayeka, who was reading a book she had borrowed from Washu's library.  
  
"Hey Ayeka, mind if I ask you something?"  
  
Ayeka looked up and closed her book, marking the page she was just on. "What is it Miss Washu?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering, when you and Ryoko were gone, how long did it take for Ryoko to block us out of her mind? I was just wondering if you knew by any chance."  
  
Ayeka's eyes showed gentleness as she smiled and looked at Washu. "She never forgot about any of you. Neither did I. We would talk about you guys at least two times a day. Once in the morning, once at night when we would talk while everyone was asleep in the palace. We would ask questions like 'How do you think the guys at home are gith now?' or 'I wonder if they think about us as much as we do them?' You know, things like that. She would mainly talk about you, saying how she was regretting to leave because she hadn't gotton to know you as much as she would liked to have." Ayeka looked down at her hands, as though trying to figure out what else to say. "She knew that she would always have my family and our friends at Jurai to be there for her and to talk to her when she needed it. But I think that deep down inside, no matter how much she might've denied it, she wanted to be back here and live the life we had before we moved back. I guess she needed more than just me to be there."  
  
"She should've called us...."  
  
"Miss Washu, you know very well how Ryoko is. She's too stuburn. She's always been like that, and she'll alwasy be like that. No matter how much she might chance pysically, mentally, or emtionally. That's probably one of the very few things that will always stick to her no matter what anyon or anything will try. She figured that you guys would be mad at us for leaving like we did. So in the process, she thought you guys would yell at her over the phone the moment she called. She finally got the guts to do it when she did because we were coming back."  
  
"Yea, you've got a huge point there. That's one thing that will never change in my little Ryoko."  
  
"So, now that you've got the answer to that, mind answering mine?"  
  
"And what's that princess?"  
  
"What made you want to ask?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was just thinking of all the time that Ryoko could've called and she didn't. Mad me wonder if she was pissed at me or something. Or of she didn't love me anymore."  
  
"She's never do that Miss Washu. She could never stop loving her daughter, no matter what anyone might say to her. You of all people should know that. She is your daughter after all."  
  
"Yea, you're right. I should really know better..... ::sigh:: Well, anyways..." Washu stood up and grabbed her clip board from the table. "Thanks for answering my question princess. I really appreciate that."  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
"Well, good bye Miss Ayeka. Talk to ya later."  
  
"Goodbye Miss Washu."  
  
Washu bowed slightly and walked back to her lab, Ayeka watching her disappear through the closet door. She sighed and looked out the living room window to the scenery that lay before her. 'The lake just doesn't seem the same without Ryu-oh sitting there...' she mentally noted as she looked back down at her book and began to read once more.  
  
//Back with Ryoko and Tenchi//  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko walked slowly though the woods, quietly talking about things that have heppened throughout the last month and a half while she was gone. They talked about Azusa's reaction when he found that Ryoko was the mysterious women that had arrived with Ayeka the day they made it there. About the meetings she and Ayeka would go on for Ayeka's father after he had finally excepted her. The summer solstice one Jurai when Ryoko had contacted her mother to say she was returning. And any other needed to know, or wanted to know, information that Ryoko could tell. Tenchi would tell a little about things that happened on earth. But since everything was mentioned in the book, he wouldn't mention much. But that was good enough for Ryoko. Just as long as she knew how everything was going for them, she was happy.  
  
"So Tenchi, nothing that big happened here while we were away?"  
  
"Nothing that I'll tell you. You'll just have to read to find out."  
  
"Oh come on Tenchi. You should just tell me so that it will give me an excuse to skim through the pages...."  
  
"Oh, ha ha ha, very funny Ryoko, but I'm still not telling you whether you like it or not."  
  
Ryoko pretended to pout and turned her head the other way, acting as though she was going to ignore Tenchi from now on. Tenchi couldn't help but laugh, and in turn, caused Ryoko to laugh as well.  
  
They both walked home afterwards, still talking about little things, like the things they use to do in the past and little jokes that they played on each other and their friends. When they reached the house, they found that Sasami had already made dinner and was set on the table, ready to be eatten. Dinner went as planned. Ryoko and Ayeka would talk silently, as though they had been friends for years. Tenchi and the others, except Washu who joined their conversations, would watch in amazment as Ryoko and Ayeka never fought. And after dinner was done, Ryoko would help Sasami clean the table off and set the dishes in the kitchen, while Ayeka helped clean them. Then Ryoko would go outside to wherever it was, and wouldn't come back till morning.  
  
And as soon as everyone had retired to their bedrooms and had fallen asleep, the house became quiet and not a sound would be heard except for the nights music playing throughout the house. But tonite Tenchi couldn't seem to sleep. Instead he just stared at the lines in his ceiling as he listened to the melody of the night surround him. He sat up slightly as he heard some quiet singing coming from somewhere in or around the house. He got out of bed and began searching around the house, but found that everyone was still asleep. He sighed lightly and walked to the front door to look around outside. And as soon as he walked out, what he saw shocked him.  
  
**********  
  
Ryoko was walking around outside, just enjoying the darkened scenery around her. She walked to the lake and stared at her relection in the water. She brought one of her hands to the side of the face, the other arm wrapping slightly around her waist. She sighed contentedly and placed one of her feet on the water. Causing ripples to play across the water ahead of her. She closed her eyes, listening the the quietness around her, when suddenly a sond popped in her head. She silently began to hum it and sway lightly , her humming becoming a little louder, forgetting the ppl in the house that lay behind her. And as time slowly flew by, the words began to slip from her lips. Her soft melody playing along with the along with the silent music that was already playing around her.....  
  
~*~It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
  
Since u took your love away  
  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
  
Since u took your love away  
  
Since u been gone I can do whatever I want  
  
I can see whomever I choose  
  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
  
But nothing  
  
I said nothing can take away these blues  
  
`Cause nothing compares  
  
Nothing compares 2 u~*~  
  
Tenchi watched in amazment at Ryoko's soft melody that he could just barely hear. Her long Jurain dress grazed across the ground as she began walking to another side of the lake. He noticed how her hair shun in the moon light, just glistening as beautifully as the water near her feet.  
  
~*~It's been so lonely without u here  
  
Like a bird without a song  
  
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
  
Tell me baby where did I go wrong  
  
I could put my arms around every boy I see  
  
But they'd only remind me of you  
  
I went to the doctor n'guess what he told me  
  
Guess what he told me  
  
He said girl u better have fun  
  
No matter what u do  
  
But he's a fool  
  
`Cause nothing compares  
  
Nothing compares 2 u~*~  
  
As Ryoko walked to the another side of the lake, Tenchi following till he was inff front of the lake, not caring if he got caught, Ryoko sat near the edge. Leaning against a large rock that lay nearby. Her eyes still continuing to watch the glow of the water.  
  
~*~All the flowers that u planted, mama  
  
In the back yard  
  
All died when u went away  
  
I know that living with u baby was sometimes hard  
  
But I'm willing to give it another try  
  
Nothing compares  
  
Nothing compares 2 u  
  
Nothing compares  
  
Nothing compares 2 u  
  
Nothing compares  
  
Nothing compares 2 u~*~  
  
As Ryoko finished her last words, she looked up at Tenchi. slightly shocking him a little. 'Should've known she sense me or something.' Tenchi slowly walked closer to Ryoko, her eyes never leaving him. When he reached her, he sat close to her, leaning against the side of the rock as well. They were silent for a moment. But jsut as the silence began, it ended.  
  
"Tenchi, what are you doing up so late?" asked Ryoko, her eye now looking up at the moon.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. How 'bout you?" Tenchi responded, his eyes now watching the glow of the water.  
  
"Same here I guess. I just wanted to see the earth's stars again. Not from Jurai, from here. It was always so beautiful, and I wanted to see it all again before I go back to Jurai in a little while."  
  
"So, you're really going back after your stay here?"  
  
"Yes," Ryoko looked down from the sky, back to the glistening water. "Jurai's my home now Tenchi. I live a new life there. Where people excepted me for the true me. They don't care about my past anymore Tenchi. They care for the person I have become. They've pardoned all of past. Saying it was all an accident, that I was controlled. And when they realized that, they understood who I really was. Not some space pirate who did crimes to suit her 'master.' But as an actual human being. And I haven't had that kind of happiness since I came to live here with you." Tenchi loked over at Ryoko, who noe had a single tear sliding down her cheek. "I feel wanted now Tenchi. And I've wanted that for so long that...that I'd do anything for my life to stay that. This is what I've wanted for so long Tenchi, that not even you can comprehend. The Jurai royal family is now my family, as well as everyone here.Jurai has become my new home, and I plan to keep it that way."  
  
Ryoko now looked at Tenchi and smiled. She stood up and took a deep breath, sucking in the fresh night air. "Well, you should really get to bed. Especially since you have double the training today because of the time you've missed."  
  
Tenchi groaned, causing Ryoko to stiffle a giggle, and stood up. "I guess you're right. How 'bout you, you gonna get any sleep tomnite?"  
  
"I don't know, if I get tired enough. If I do, I'll just see you after your training. Alright?"  
  
"Alright. Well, goodnight Ryoko."  
  
"Night Tenchi. Sweet dreams."  
  
Tenchi began walking away, but turned around and faced Ryoko instead. "Ryoko, can I ask you something real quick before I go back in?"  
  
"Sure, shoot."  
  
Tenchi walked up to Ryoko and asked, "Where did you learn to sing like that?"  
  
"Huh? Um, I don't know. Tell you the truth, I thought I was always a horrible singer. But sometimes it just comes to me. And I just sing it. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just a little curious I guess. Well, see ya tomorrow." Tenchi waved and walked back into the house.  
  
Ryoko sighed, watching Tenchi's figure disappear into the house. She looked up at the stars and moon again, just memorizing the look of it. She closed her eyes, her head still tipped back, and hugged herself. She took one last deep breath and fazed away.  
  
//Another week later//  
  
Ryoko sat in the carrot field, talking with Tenchi as he did his chores. She laughed at one of Tenchi's comments while Tenchi just smiled as he continued with his work. Over the past week, Tenchi and Ryoko had spent more time with each other than they had with anyone else. Ryoko would tell little tid-bits about the things they she did one Jurai, you know, things she never wanted to tell Tenchi in the beginning. And Tenchi would do the same, except his wasn't so secretive. And they would do this everyday since their talk at the lake that night. They would spend most of their time together during his chores, then she would go home and drag Ayeka around, spending the rest of her time with mainly Ayeka and Sasami. As well as Kiyone and Mihoshi. Then at nights, she'd visit Katsuhito and tell little things about Jurai that she thought he might want to know. Then she'd go back to the house and sing, with Tenchi watching her from his bedroom window.  
  
But right now was the only thing that matter to Ryoko as she just continued her conversation with Tenchi. "So Tenchi, how much more you got to do?"  
  
"::sigh:: To put it lightly, a lot more."  
  
"Want some help?"  
  
"Sure, if you can get any."  
  
Ryoko chuckled slightly and stood up. She smiled at Tenchi and did something he never thought she would. Ryoko fazed into some tight 3/4 lenght jeans and a baggy shirt that was tucked into her pants. She noticed Tenchi staring at her light she did that for the first time and could help but smirk. "What's up Tenchi? You like you've just seen a ghost."  
  
Tenchi shook his head, forcing his gaze off of Ryoko. "It's not that. It's just, well, I would've never thought that you'd actually come out of your Jurai robes. That's all."  
  
"Well Tenchi, I don't wear them all the time on Jurai. Even Ayeka needs a day off from her robes. It's nothing big, we just don't do it often only because we don't want to go through the hasel of having to deal with people going all insame about it."  
  
"Ah, I see. So you gonna help?"  
  
"Sure. Just tell me what you want me to do."  
  
//Later that day,a fter dinner//  
  
Ryoko was now back into her robes, sitting next to Ayeka in the living room just talking about things that have been happening on Jurai during the visit. After the dishes were done and everyone was in the living room, including Katsuhito and Noboyuki, Sasami made a suggestion, hoping that everyone would agree with it. Or, at least Ryoko anyway.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, could I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Sam, what's up?" (don't you just love the nickname :})  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could sing for us?"  
  
"Huh? Why do you want me to do that?"  
  
"Because Ayeka said that you could sing, and I wanted to hear you. Is that alright?"  
  
Ryoko glared at Ayeka, who only turned away whistling. Ryoko rolled her eyes lightly and chickled. "Sure Sam, why not." Sasami smiled and ran up to Ryoko to hug her. "Now, why don't you go upstairs and grab Tenchi guitar." (yes, i made him able to play in this story as well. hehe!)  
  
"Alright!" Sasami ran upstairs to Tenchi's room and grabbed the guitar, ran back down stairs, trying not to drop it. "Here you go!"  
  
"Thank you Sam!"  
  
Ryoko took the guitar and moved to another chair so she had more room. Sasami sat in Ryoko's old seat, smiling. Ryoko took a deep breath and began fixing the strings to her liking. "So, what did you want me to play?"  
  
"I don't care. Something sweet I guess."  
  
Ryoko smiled and slight chuckled at the little princess. "Alright...hey you two, want to play back-up? I know one of ya plays piano..."  
  
"Sure, why not." Azaka and Kamedake walked up to Ryoko and took seats nearby. A piano, thanks to Washu, appeared in front of Kamedake, violin in front of Mihoshi.  
  
"What's this for?" asked Mihoshi as she took the violin.  
  
"I just figured that Ryoko might want a violin palyer, that's all." Ryoko smiled at her mother nd silently thanked her. Mihoshi on the other hand just shrugged and placed the violin on her shoulder, ready to play whatever was needed from her. (Big A.N. Ok, I know it seems wierd, but if I didn't have someone play these instruments, the song wouldn't come out right. And I figured they seemed good for the job. So I just placed those two with 'em. Hope no one minds. ^_^' I kinda liked the idea anyway for some odd reason. Ok, carry on.....)  
  
She began moving her fingers across the strings, causing a melody to play throughout the room. After a few moments, her melody had gained rhythm, he eyes closed as words began to slowly slip through Ryoko's lips. (the (...) are Kamedake and Azka singing, k...) (p.s. If you ever heard the country version of Lee Ann Wolmack's "I Hope You Dance," you'd understand why these instus. were needed....)  
  
~*~I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me that you'll give fate the fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance~*~  
  
Sasami watched happily as Ryoko sung the words of the song. She leaned against her sister, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Tenchi watched in aw at Ryoko. Her eyes closed as she just continues to play and sing.  
  
~*~I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking  
  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter  
  
When you come close to selling out reconsider  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Rolling us along)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Where those years have gone)~*~  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes and looked at Tenchi. A small smile appearing on her face, her melody never ceasing. Her eyes were soft as she just stared at him. Her rhythm never faultering. The piano and violin being heard in the backround of her lyrics. Her whole heart being expressed through this one song. Ayeka noticed Ryoko and reverted her eyes towards Tenchi. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. When they opened, she turned her eyes back to Ryoko. The smile never faded from her face.  
  
~*~I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith the fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
Dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Rolling us along)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Where those years have gone)  
  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(Where those years have gone)~*~  
  
As Ryoko finished her last sentence, the music began fading away slowly. Her smile grew as everyone in the room began clapping for her. She stood up and bowwed. "Thank you!" Ryoko looked at Tenchi again, walked up to him and handed him his guitar back. "Thanks for letting me borrow that Tenchi."  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure some of us still have things to do before everyone goes to bed. So why don't we continue this some other time?"  
  
"Awwww, but I was having fun Ryoko!"  
  
"I bet, but I don't really care Sam. You need to get to a bath anyway. So scoot!"  
  
"::giggle:: Alright!"  
  
So Sasami ran upstairs to her room to grab her things, than to the Onsen. Ryoko and the others slowly went there own ways. Kiyone and Mihoshi went to go on their nightly patrol. Ayeka left to join her sister. Katsuhito went back to the shrine. Noboyuki went to his office to work on sketches for a design that needed to be done by Wednesday the next week. Tenchi went to his room to finish work for school. Washu to her lab to finish up on an experiment. And Ryoko to do her nightly rounds outside. Each saying their goodnights or good byes before leaving their own ways.  
  
*********  
  
It was now 2 weeks b/4 Ryoko and Ayeka were going to leave. They were enjoying their time at the Masaki residence, but both knew that they would have to leave soon. They had contacted Jurai, telling how they were doing and to get information on how Jurai and their family were. Ryoko would read from the notebook at least once a day. Just enjoying the words that Tenchi had writted. She's read some to Ayeka, Sasami, and Washu when they asked. And would even read outloud to herself when she was sure that no one else was around. Ayeka would spend as much time with everyone as humanly possible, especially Sasami. She even spent time with Mihoshi, no matter how airheaded the girl was, she would at least attempt.  
  
Today, while relaxing in the Onsen, Ryoko's and Ayeka's conversation was disturbed by Washu who had come from her lab with a message from Jurai.  
  
"Hey you two, mind if I tell you guys something?"  
  
"Sure mom, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I recieved a meesage from the Jurai royal family just a few moments ago and they asked for you Ryoko."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Don't know, they said they wanted to speak to you and that you couls relay the message to Ayeka and Sasami later. I would've figured that they'd ask for you Ayeka."  
  
"I'm not surprised. They usually always tell Ryoko because I was always somewhere different and they could never find me. So Ryoko would tell me later. They must be doing the same here just incase no one knew where I was."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I recorded their message Ryoko. When you decide to take a look at it, come to the lab. I'll give it to you. K?"  
  
"Alright mom. Be in there in about 15 minutes."  
  
"Alright. See ya then."  
  
Washu waved good bye to Ryoko and Ayeka and walked out of the Onsen, leaving Ryoko and Ayeka alone again.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should really get finished here so I can check the message out."  
  
"Alright. I should go find Sasami anyway to tell her about it."  
  
"Alright. How about we meet in the kitchen?"  
  
"Sure. I'll make sure to do that."  
  
"K. Well, talk to ya later then."  
  
With that, Ryoko hopped out of the bath/pool (what ever you want to call the thing) grabbed a towel (she was wearing a suit, k?) and walked towards the "dressing area" to change. Ayeka, doing the same, left shortly after to fetch Sasami. Ryoko left not to long after and headed towards her mother's lab, disappearing through the darkness of the disguised lab (aka, Tenchi's closet).....  
  
  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. Well, there you have it ppl. Chapter 4 to this rather confusing story. I was going to update for a different story, but I figured this one since I hadn't in a long time. I know it sound rather corny in most parts, but you try writting something when you have a small case of writer's block. Not easy at all. And spell check is not working again on my computer. And even though I've already read through this thing like 3 times, I know there's still going to be a lot in here. So be gentle, k? Newhiz...plz review and tell me what you all thought of this one. Thanx! Until I update again, Ja 4 now! 


	5. Chapter 5..... (sorry, can't think of a ...

Disclaimer:  
  
A.N: Ok, just to answer to the "who is going to be paired in this story" questions..... This Is Not Going To Be A Ryoko/Ayeka Lesbian Pairing Story! Ok, I've said it. I said from the beginning that this was going to be a T/R pairing story. And I plan to keep it that way. Thank you very much. I never had the plan or idea to do Ryoko/Ayeka, never wanted to a Ryoko/Ayeka story, and I never plan to do one now or any time in the near futture. K? Now that I've got that whole thing straight, on with the story.....  
  
'...thoughts...' "...talking..." (...me talking...) ...link... ~...reading...~ ~*~...lyrics...~*~ ---...notes...--- ::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
Unheard Love  
  
//Previously//  
  
It was now 2 weeks b/4 Ryoko and Ayeka were going to leave. They were enjoying their time at the Masaki residence, but both knew that they would have to leave soon. They had contacted Jurai, telling how they were doing and to get information on how Jurai and their family were. Ryoko would read from the notebook at least once a day. Just enjoying the words that Tenchi had writted. She's read some to Ayeka, Sasami, and Washu when they asked. And would even read outloud to herself when she was sure that no one else was around. Ayeka would spend as much time with everyone as humanly possible, especially Sasami. She even spent time with Mihoshi, no matter how airheaded the girl was, she would at least attempt.  
  
Today, while relaxing in the Onsen, Ryoko's and Ayeka's conversation was disturbed by Washu who had come from her lab with a message from Jurai.  
  
"Hey you two, mind if I tell you guys something?"  
  
"Sure mom, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I recieved a message from the Jurai royal family just a few moments ago and they asked for you Ryoko."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Don't know, they said they wanted to speak to you and that you couls relay the message to Ayeka and Sasami later. I would've figured that they'd ask for you Ayeka."  
  
"I'm not surprised. They usually always tell Ryoko because I was always somewhere different and they could never find me. So Ryoko would tell me later. They must be doing the same here just incase no one knew where I was."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I recorded their message Ryoko. When you decide to take a look at it, come to the lab. I'll give it to you. K?"  
  
"Alright mom. Be in there in about 15 minutes."  
  
"Alright. See ya then."  
  
Washu waved good bye to Ryoko and Ayeka and walked out of the Onsen, leaving Ryoko and Ayeka alone again.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should really get finished here so I can check the message out."  
  
"Alright. I should go find Sasami anyway to tell her about it."  
  
"Alright. How about we meet in the kitchen?"  
  
"Sure. I'll make sure to do that."  
  
"K. Well, talk to ya later then."  
  
With that, Ryoko hopped out of the bath/pool (what ever you want to call the thing) grabbed a towel (she was wearing a suit, k?) and walked towards the "dressing area" to change. Ayeka, doing the same, left shortly after to fetch Sasami. Ryoko left not to long after and headed towards her mother's lab, disappearing through the darkness of the disguised lab (aka, Tenchi's closet).....  
  
//Back 2 now//  
  
Ryoko walked into her mother's dark lab. She felt chills run up her spine as she remembered the time she was locked inside. But she shrugged the memory away and walked to the main room of her mother's lab.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm here!" she called, lookng around for her mom.  
  
"Good. Thought you were going to run late for a moment there," said Washu as she appeared behind her daughter.  
  
"Mom! Quit doing that!"  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya like that. But anyways, come over here and I'll show you your message."  
  
Washu walked over tot he main computer, motioning for Ryoko to follow, and typed something in. Causing a vidoe's image of Funaho, Misaki and Azusa appear on the large screen.  
  
"Hey Ryoko and Ayeka!" said Misaki's image. "Just wanted to say hi first of all."  
  
"Misaki, don't you think that we should get straight to the point?" said Funaho.  
  
"Yes, I agree sister. Husband dear, you want to do the honors?"  
  
"Why not." Azusa walked closer so that he was more visable and began to speak again. "Ok, Ryoko, since you're most likely getting this, I want to warn you first. When you tell this to Ayeka, she's gonna snap on you and I know. Even though I'm pretty sure she wants to do it to me."  
  
"That don't sound to good," mumbles Ryoko as she listened to the message.  
  
"Well, here's what we wanted to say....."  
  
"You mean you dear," said Funaho quietly.  
  
"Yes hun. We didn't want to be invovled in any of this," agree Misaki.  
  
"Oh, will you two just let me continue?"  
  
"Yes dear," they said in unison.  
  
"Ok, what I was saying before. What I wanted to say was that we found a suiter for Ayeka....."  
  
"Oh boy, she's not going to like this AT ALL!" said Ryoko becoming a little petrified as she thought of what Ayeka was going to do when she found out.  
  
"We wanted to find someone for you too, but you weren't our actual daughter, so we couldn't...."  
  
"Thank Tsunami for that one."  
  
"Now, I'm pretty sure that Ayeka won't be so mad when she finds out who he is, considering he happens to be a close friend of both of you." This really began to confuse Ryoko, but she continued to listen to the message. "I was going to tell you who it was, but since you weren't here when we called, I'll just tell you some other time. Bring Ayeka with when you do so that you don't have to relay that message either. So until we hear from you guys, see ya."  
  
"We miss you guys! And remember to call us and tell us how you're doing!" called out Funaho and Misaki as the screen went black.  
  
Ryoko was silent for a few moments, letting the whole message to sink in. "Ayeka REALLY isn't going to like this AT all."  
  
"I have to agree with you there Ryoko-chan."  
  
Ryoko looked her her mother and gave a deep sigh. "I guess I should really get this over with huh?"  
  
"Better now then never."  
  
Ryoko groaned and began walking out of the lab.  
  
"I wish you luck Ryoko!"  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it!"  
  
Ryoko walked out began walking out of the lab, her head bowwed forward as she thought of the disaster that was about to accure.  
  
//With Tenchi//  
  
Tenchi walked through the fields as he finished his work. He grabbed the sack of carrots, slinging them on his back, and walked to the direction of the house. When he got there, he walked to the shed and placed the carrots inside. He then walked to the front door and walked inside. But just before closing the door behind him, he heard Ayeka scream from towards the kitchen then a loud explosion come from the same direction.  
  
"He Did WHAT!? How DARE He! He Had No Right To Do That!"  
  
"Ayeka calm down! Don't yell at me for it, I was just the messanger. Don't get all pissy at me for it!"  
  
"Hey you guys, what happened?" asked Tenchi as he walked into the now almost distroyed kitchen area.  
  
"To put a long story short, Azusa arranged a marrage for Ayeka and she's not taking it the best way. But, who could really blame her," answered Ryoko as she let down the shield from around her and Sasami.  
  
"Ah, I see. When did he decide this?"  
  
"While we were gone. If he just thinks he can control my life like that, he can just go to..."  
  
"Ayeka! Child in room. Watch language!" Ryoko said with a small frown on her face.  
  
"Well I'm sorry that about my language, but could you really blame me Ryoko!? He's trying to take over my life again!"  
  
"I know Ayeka, he would've done the same for me too if I was his daughter. He said so himself in the message."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes, so don't feel bad. It's not only your life he's trying to take over here now."  
  
"Man, I don't even think he'd find a guy to suit you. I mean, no offence, but no guy seems to really mesh with you."  
  
"Mesh? What kind of word is mesh?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Ok, did me and Sasami suddenly disappear and not know it?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry 'bout that Tenchi. Guess we got a little caught up in our conversations again."  
  
"It's alright. I'll just got upstairs and take a shower and let you two continue your conversation with Sasami. I think I'd rather stay out of it and not get blown up by someone anyway."  
  
"Oh haha. I'll just get mom to fix the kitchen for us."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you guys at dinner then. Until then, bye."  
  
"Bye Tenchi!" said Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami as Tenchi exited the kitchen.  
  
As Tenchi walked up the stairs, he sighed and shock his head slightly. 'How in the world Asuza can handle both of them under one roof is beyond me.'  
  
//1 week and 4 days later//  
  
It was now over a week since the exploding news of Ayeka's fiancee being announced. The kitchen in th process was nearly blown in two and whipped out of the face of this earth. But Washu managed to salvage all of it and fixed everything back to what it was. Ayeka and Ryoko had not yet called back Jurai to find who Ayeka's soon-to-be-husband was, mainly for the simple fact that Ayeka was still too angry at her father for what he'd done. But Ayeka was slowly becoming her calm self again and decided that when she was calmed enough, she'd call her father, mother, and aunt back. Which knowing Ayeka, wouldn't be until she got back to Jurai.  
  
Ryoko on the other hand was still her normal self. She took pleasure into knowing that Asuza was about to be told off by his oldest daughter. Not that she didn't like Asuza, in fact she quite enjoyed his company. But she still liked seeing things like that happen every once in a while just to boost her spirits a little bit. She figured whatever Ayeka might say to her father, if she said anything at all, would be enough to make you laugh for a couple of days about it. But she would still feel sorry for Asuza. She couldn't help but pity him. The only thing that would make her mood change was the fact that she and Ayeka would be leaving soon, including all that she loved, again.  
  
So now here she was. Sitting on the roof of the Masaki residence, her facial expression that of sadness. She watched Sasami and Ryo-ohki play tag in front of the lake. Their giggles were heard, like soft music to Ryoko's ears. She smiled sadly at this as she just watched this happy moment go by. She held Tenchi's book in her hands. She wanted so much to read more, but she realized that she had only 4 more entires, than no more. And she had exactly 3 days before she left. One a day. That's what she said she'd do. Read one a day, the last entry would be read on Jurai. She opened the book to one of her entries and began to read word for word....  
  
~Entry 38  
  
Well, another day come and gone. Nothing has changed much, except the usual. Sasami's gotton a little cheerier, Washu's gotton better and is actually acting like her normal self, Mihoshi is putting confidence into all by saying that she feels Ayeka and Ryoko are coming back soon. Don't know what I can say about that though. And Kiyone is actually coming out of her enclosed shell and spending more time with us again. I guess she finally feels that she can't stay away forever. At least I hope.  
  
As for me. I'm finishing my first year of college. Just half a semester to go. Boy am I glad for that. Although because we almost are out, the teachers seem to have gotton worse and giving more homework that I've ever seen in my life. But it's not as bad as I thought, so I'm surviving. Grandpa is being lieniant and is letting my training and chores lessen for now since schools almost out. Or at least that the excuse he gives me. Can't be sure with grandpa anymore. Other than that, same old me. Living a somewhat normal life. As normal as it could get for me. Hell, I forgot what normal was to tell you the truth. But, I'm pretty sure that if I lived a normal life, I wouldn't have had so many wonderful years that I have already.  
  
As to other news. Nothing has changed, which I'm pretty sure I've already mentioned. All well, who cares right? You know what I've noticed though? There was one thing that seems to change everyday. Funaho, my grandpa's tree, seems to, I guess you could say, talk more. It's strange, but it seems to know something we don't. My grandpa tries to talk to it since it doesn't seem to ever want to talk to me about anything, but it won't even tell him. Or at least that's what grandpa says. I just find it kind of strange I guess since it never seems to ever talk. It just acts like any other normal tree. It started talking just a little while ago, but it was never anything that big to bother any of us. It wasn't until today, this afternoon around lunch to be precise, that it wouldn't stay quiet. Good thing there were no people coming around to see the tree, other wise they'd think we were some nutso people. And I really don't want that right now.  
  
Anyway, I don't really have much more to talk about right now. Just wanted to mention Funaho. So I guess I'll get going. I'll talk to you whenever I can. So until I do, Ja!  
  
Tenchi~  
  
Ryoko closed the book and a smile creeped along her face. 'So, tree Funaho somehow sensed we were coming the whole time even before I did, huh? I should really go talk to her and tell her to be a little more quiet about it next time.' Ryoko stood up on the roof and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. So she decided to stay there and watch. She watched the colors in the sky change. The orangres, yellows, blues, purples, pinks and reds seemed to mix together beautifully as the sun began lowering itself in the horizon. She felt the wind play with her hair slightly, as well as the bottom of her dress.  
  
She placed the book against her chest and wrapped her arms around herself, holding Tenchi's journel protectively against her heart. She sighed and her eyes became soft with sadness once again. And as the sun disappeared along the earth's horizen, she could feel the cool night air begin to blow along her dress, skin, and hair. Ryoko quickly turn around when she heard footsteps behind her and smiled when she found who it was.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, what are you doing up here this late?" asked Tenchi as he stood in front of her.  
  
"Well, first off, it's not that late. The sun just set."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"And secondly, I just came up here to think I guess. Needed some alone time for a little while."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?"  
  
"Oh no. Not at all. I was just about to come down when you came up here. I was just enjoying the cool night breeze for a few minutes first."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, dinner's done if you want it."  
  
"Nah, I'm not really hungry tonite. I'll just grab something to eat if I do. Why don't you go back inside and get something to eat. I'll be in shortly."  
  
"I'm not really hungry either. I've been vegging out on snacks all day. Guess that was my downfall huh?"  
  
"::chuckle:: Yea, guess so."  
  
"Hey Ryoko, mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
Tenchi took a seat, followed close by Ryoko, and was quiet for a few moments. As though trying to put his wording together.  
  
"I'm not quite sure how to ask this. But I was wondering, if Jurai ever got the chance, would you ever marry who they said?"  
  
"Huh? That's a little unorthidox of a question now isn't it? But, no. I wouldn't. I'd rather leave like Ayeka did oh so many years ago. I'd rather find someone I was in love with, and I knew that he loved me too, and I'd marry him. I don't think I could really cope with the idea that I married someone I never really ever loved like I could've with someone else. That's why I kind of pity Ayeka with her ordeal with having to marry someone that we have no idea who it is yet."  
  
"Yea, I see your point."  
  
"What brought this up?"  
  
"I don't know. Guess I was just wondering your opinion on it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, how far are you in my book?"  
  
"Almost done. I have only 3 more too go."  
  
"That far huh? You enjoy it so far?"  
  
"Very. Who knew you had such a talent for writing Tenchi."  
  
"Yea, and I thought it was only the art I was good at."  
  
"::smiles:: So, you still do art huh?"  
  
"Yea, but I'd never show it to anyone."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's kind of personal drawings. Nothing like your old self would come up with, but it's personal none the less."  
  
"Ah, well would you ever show me?"  
  
"Maybe. But that depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Nothing really. I don't think you'd really understand anyway."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"I didn't mean for it too come out that way. It's just... well... kind of hard to explain."  
  
"Oh, ok. BUt will you maybe show them to me someday?"  
  
"... Yea, probably someday. Just not today."  
  
"::smiles:: Good enough for me..... Well, I suppose we should get back inside before someone suspects we ran away."  
  
"::chuckle:: I guess. But I was kind of enjoying the night air. It's quite relaxing."  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko were quiet for a few moments, neither wanting to really speak to the other. But as Ryoko's stare moved from the lake to the stars, she broke their silence with her quiet voice.  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
"Yea Ryoko?"  
  
"I was wondering something."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Well, when Ayeka and I leave in a few days, will you ever think that we deserted you guys?"  
  
"No. I know you didn't the first time. What would be different about this time?"  
  
"I don't know. Guess I was just thinking."  
  
"Ryoko?! Tenchi?! Where are you guys?"  
  
Ryoko got up and floated near the end of the roof top and found Ayeka walking towards the lak to find them.  
  
"Hey Ayeka! We're up here!"  
  
Ayeka turned around and smiled.  
  
"Well, we need you for a moment, so do you think that Tenchi would mind if we stole you for a few minutes?"  
  
"No, but who's we?"  
  
"Miss Washu and myself."  
  
"Oh, sure, I'm coming!" Ryoko turned around and faced Tenchi, a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry, but I got to go. Duty awaits."  
  
"::chuckle:: Alright. I guess I'll see you later than."  
  
"Alright. Until then." Ryoko then fazed away, reappearing next to Ayeka, and walked inside to her mother's lab.  
  
Tenchi on the other hand continued to sit on the roof, his mind else where. He reached for something in his pocket and took it out. He played with it, twisting it around in his fingers. He looked down at the crystle that he always wore on his neck. 'I wonder if she still even wears her's.' He thought as his mind drifted back to the beginning of his friendships with everyone. He sighed deeply and put the crystle back around his neck. He then stood up and climbed off the roof and back through his window. He looked at the time and noticed it was still early enough. So he went to his desk, opened the top drawer, pulled out his sketch pad and pencil, and began to draw once again.  
  
//Back wih Ryoko//  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka walked into her mother's lab and began searching for Washu. When they found her next to her main computer, typing away as usual, Ryoko coughed lightly to get her mother's attention.  
  
Washu turned around and smiled when she saw the company she was waiting for. "Hey you two! I was wondering when you'd get here."  
  
"Well, we're here. So, what did you want us for mom?" asked Ryoko as she walked up to her mom and looked at was Washu was typing in her holographic computer.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really. I just needed to talk to you guys for a little bit before you guys go home."  
  
"Oh really? About what Miss Washu?" questioned Ayeka as she took a seat in a chair, that Ryoko typed in on her mother's computer, from another demension.  
  
"Well, Ayeka I was wondering if you were ever going to call you parents and aunt to find out who your future husband was."  
  
"Yea, I want to know who it is so I can see if he's suitable for you or not," agreed Ryoko as she took a seat in a chair next to Ayeka.  
  
"I don't know if I should. i jsut kind of figured that I'd find out who it was when we got back," explained Aeyka. "But you want me to call now, don't you Ryoko?"  
  
"I'd prefer it. And besides, I think that mom would like to find out who it is too as soon as she can." Washu nodded her head in agreement with her daughter.  
  
"::sigh:: Alright. If you really want me too."  
  
After a few moments, Asuza, Funaho, and Misaki were all shown on the large computer screen, Misaki's hands were waving over her head as she said hi. Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu, of course, sweatdropped.  
  
"Hello you guys! We were wondering when you'd call!" called out Misaki after Funaho told her to put her hands down.  
  
"Yes, well sorry it took so long. We had some... technical difficulties," explained Ryoko while glancing slightly at Ayeka.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, it's good to see you guys anyway!"  
  
"Did you call to find out about the rest of your earlier 'news'?" asked Funaho while looking back and forth at Ryoko and her niece.  
  
"Yes, we did. Although I'm not liking it very much that you three are trying to take over my life again," said a slightly angry Ayeka. "You even tried on Ryoko. I'm surprised she's not angry at you herself."  
  
"Yes, well dear your father was just being your father. He wanted to see you married to someone who deserves to be your husband," explained her mother.  
  
"Yea, I bet. Could you please just tell me who it is that you appearently chose for me this time?"  
  
"Alright. But I think your father should explain this to you."  
  
"Alright. Father, would you mind explaining it to me?"  
  
"Why not," began Azusa sarcastically. "Well Ayeka, do you by any chance who it is before I tell you."  
  
"Not a clue. That's why I'd prefer if you told me now."  
  
"Alright. Brace yourself sweet heart.... He happens to be a close of your's, he looks about your age, but he's actually quite older. He 'hung' around with you and Ryoko a lot. And he.... hehappenstobeyourguardian..."  
  
"What!?!? Say that again!"  
  
"Hehappenstobeyourguardian," Azusa mumbled again quickly.  
  
"Excuse me. But I think I heard you wrong. I thought I heard you say that 'he happens to be my guradian'."  
  
Ryoko and Washu stood behind Ayeka, their eyes wide in shock.  
  
Mom?  
  
...Yes Ryoko-chan?  
  
Did I just hear what I thought I heard come from Azusa?  
  
I... I believe so Ryoko.  
  
Oh boy, this isn't going to be pretty.  
  
I agree. Do you suppose we should take cover?  
  
That might be a good idea.  
  
And with that Washu quickly brought up her holocomputer and typed in a strong shield around her and Ryoko just in time to hear. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" come from Ayeka and a hugh explosion following. Thank Kame everything in here was protected already.  
  
"How could you do that to me!?" demanded Ayeka in a loud voice.  
  
"No need to yell Ayeka..."  
  
"You try being arranged to marry someone who happens to be a close friend of your's! Then you try and keep your cool about it! Does Kamedake even know!?" (hehe! oh come on, like you couldn't guess it was him. and it'd the human one, not the log that's with them on earth, k?..... :p :D )  
  
"Well of course dear. But he had pretty much the same reaction as you," explained her mother.  
  
Ayeka didn't know what to say to this and instead looked down at her feet. When she looked up, her eyes now showing very little anger, she began to speak again. "Look, mother, father, aunty, we'll speak about this when we come back. But right now, I need to think about everything. So I'll speak to all of you in a couple of days. So until then, goodbye." And with that, Ayeka turned around and walked out of the lab and proceeded up to her and Ryoko's room.  
  
Ryoko watched Ayeka leave, her eyes showing some sadness for her, then she turned around and said her goodbyes as well to the three, who returned them, and turned the vidscreen off. She the turned to her mother, who shrugged, and walked out of the lab, waved goodbye to her mother, and followed Ayeka to to their room.  
  
//the day they leave//  
  
Ryoko stood just in front of the portal area that she and Ayeka would be leaving from. Her eyes scanned her feet, as though looking for something that she couldn't figure out. She could feel tears fight heir way out of her eyes, but held them back, promising herslef she wouldn't cry this time.  
  
When it came the time for her and Ayeka to leave, she, Ayeka, and everyone else stood in Washu's lab awaiting for the portal to open and take Ayeka and Ryoko back. They all were saying their goodbyes to each other when the portal finally opened. Ryoko just finished hugging Sasami and Tenchi and was now hugging her mother.  
  
"We'll be seeing you soon on Jurai I hope?" Ryoko asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Oh course Ryoko-chan. Prepare to be bombared by your mother. Alright?" said Washu in a calm voice as she too fought back her own tears.  
  
Ryoko smiled and nodded her head. She and Ayeka then began walking into the portal. But just before it closed behind her, she turned around and took one last look at Tenchi. Then there was nothing.  
  
She and Ayeka walked to the other end and found Azusa, Misaki, Funaho, and A LOT of the servents waiting for them. They were happy to see them all and hugged each one. But when Ryoko finished hugging everyone, she excused herself, a small but fake smile on her face, and walked to her room. When she go there, she took a seat at a bench on her balcony.  
  
Everyone watched her leave and looked at Ayeka for an explaination. Ayeka just gave them all a sad look, which told them what was wrong, and nodded their heads understanding. Ayeka then excused herself and followed Ryoko to her room. She found her sitting on her balcony, a few tears finally fought their way out of Ryoko's eyes.  
  
Ayeka took a seat next to her friend and placed a comforting hand around her shoulders. Ryoko turned and looked at Ayeka. She smiled lightly at her friend, who returned it, but it soon faded as tears began falling from her precious eyes. Ayeka sighed in sadness at her friend, and hugged her close. Ryoko burned her face in Ayeka face, finally letting her eyes fall from her eyes. Ayeka rocked slightly back and forth and she began rubbing Ryoko'a back and let a few tears of her own fall form her eyes.  
  
They stayed this way for the rest of the day. Just crying and holding each other. The other's would come in and check on them, but soon would leave to leave them alone. This lastest all through the way into the night until both were too tired to cry anymore and decided to get some sleep.  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
A.N. Ok, ok, it was totally corny at the end. But I couldn't think of anything and my fingers just kind of took over. I had total writer's block at the end of this chapter. But I've got a great start for the next chapter. Go figure that with me though. But newhoz... plz review and tell me what you think of this chapter. The next chapter will, I think, be the last. But I'm not sure yet. I might have more. So I'll see. Neway, tnx for reading. PLZ REVIEW!!!!! Ja 4 now!  
  
~*~ Q.M. ~*~ 


	6. You Are the One

Disclaimer: Don't even get me started.... You all should know the answer anyway. ;_;  
  
A.N. Ok, I'm just going to say this once, and only once. Then you'll all have to figure it out for yourselves if you don't listen. K? Here it is......  
  
This Is NOT An Ayeka And Ryoko Lesbian Fic! Got It?! No offence to the people who like yuri and all, I just could never see them as as a les couple. Sorry. They just don't seem to mesh that well. Ok? I promised a T/R fic, and I plan on keeping it that way. So to all of you who were wanting a T/R fic (Space Pirate Minagi and Jyl), I did it like I promised. T/R all the way! So here it is, enjoy!  
  
And thx for the early Happy Birthday Shaina! I appreciate it! Even though it's past my b-day now, but who cares. And here's the next chapter just like I promised. Took me a lot longer than I intended. And I tried putting this chapter up sooner. But things got a little busy around here. So here it is, finally. And thx everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review when u'r done plz! Thx!  
  
'...thoughts...' "...talking..." ---...notes...--- (...me talking...) ~*~...lyrics...~*~ ~...reading...~ //...time/place...// ::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
Unheard Love  
  
Ryoko walked around the castle grounds, her heart breaking with each passing day. Her dried tears still prominent on her face. She walked to a balcony, walking to the far end, and looked over at the scenery of Jurai. Her new home planet. She wanted so much to be with the man she loved. But now she realized that it could not be. No matter how hard she might have tried in the past. She wanted so much to live the life of her old. But now wanted nothing more than peace in her life. And for her memeories to leave her in peace as well. But no matter what she might have tried, they continued to haunt her. For all eternity it seemed to her.  
  
Her mother, who moved in with her daughter shortly after Ryoko returned to Jurai, watched her daughter. She watched her daughter's sadness continue to grow each solemn day passing. She watched her daughter's tears fall from her golden eyes. She watched her daughter's love for life slowly die with each day. She felt her daughter's heart break every sad day that passed them by. She felt her daughter's happiness deminish to nothing. She felt her daughter dieing in the inside. And she could do nothing to help her. Which in the end, caused her own pain inside. She wanted so much for her daughter to be happy. To live the life that she wanted. But she could do nothing because the man Ryoko loved never seemed to love her back. No matter how much she wanted it.  
  
And Ayeka too watched as her friend did her daily routine of her walk around the castle. She didn't know what to do to help her friend. She wanted so much to cheer her up, but had no clue what to do. She learned that Ryoko never finished her book that Tenchi had given her weeks ago. Almost months ago. So here she was, holding the book that Tenchi had given Ryoko, contemplating rather she should read it. Or if she should wait, and have Ryoko read it for herself. She asked her fiancee what she should or could do, but all he said was that for her to do what she felt right. And what she felt right now was to read the last entry and to find what Tenchi had said. Even though a part of her knew it was wrong, something inside of her told her to do it.  
  
So now her she was, reading the last entry of Tenchi's book. When she was done, she felt like tears would fall from her eyes. She looked up and looked outside, watching the breeze rustle the leaves of the trees. She stood up and placed Tenchi's book back on the table where she found it and walked out of the room to her own. She found a few servents tidying it up and dismissed them, saying she wanted to be left alone.  
  
When they left, she walked to a large mirror and pressed something on the wall, causing the mirror to flip around and become a large vidscreen. She typed something in on the keypad on the side of it and waited for something, or someone, to answer. When someone did, she saw the face of a surprised Tenchi looking striaght at her.  
  
"Hey Ayeka! Nice to see ya!" he greeted with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Lord Tenchi. It's a pleasure to see you again as well."  
  
"So, what did you call for?"  
  
"It's..... It's about Ryoko."  
  
"Ryoko? What about her? Is she there with you?"  
  
"She's here. Just.... walking around right now."  
  
"Well, what's wrong with her then?"  
  
"Tenchi... She..... She's not herself lately."  
  
"What do you mean "not herself"?"  
  
"Lord Tenchi, for the past 2 weeks since we came back, all she's ever done is walk around the castle, mooping around. She's been doing nothing but crying and keeping to herself. She won't talk much anymore, it's like she's dieing inside. And no one knows why, except Washu...... and me."  
  
"I don't understand. Has she ever read the whole book yet?"  
  
"No, it's like she's totally forgotten about that...." Tenchi looked down in dismay, but looked back up at Ayeka at what he heard next. "But I have..."  
  
"W...What? You read the last entry as well?..."  
  
"Yes, I did...... Look Lord Tenchi. I love you, you know that. And even though I'm marrying someone else because of my father's wishes, I always will. Even if I do fall in love with him as well. You'll always have a place in my heart for all eternity. But... you can't just keep hiding or running away from things. You should've said something about it while you had a chance when we left. Then maybe she wouldn't be like this. And you know that. Deep down inside, you do." Tenchi looked down in shame at Ayeka's words. "Tomorrow, before lunch, I'm opening a portal over at your house. It's your choice if you come or not and tell what you've been meaning to for so long. And if you don't, I understand. But then you'll be missing the one, and probably only, chance to tell her. So I'll let you think about it. But for now, I need to get back. I have to find Ryoko so we can go take care of something for father tonite. Goodbye Lord Tenchi."  
  
"...Goodbye Ayeka. Tell everyone I said hi, k?"  
  
"Alright. Will do."  
  
And with that, the screen went black. Tenchi sat down on the edge of his bed as the screen disappeared to from where it came from. Tenchi slowly walked out of his room and downstairs to the living room. He kept his eyes to the floor, acknowledging none of his surroundings and anyone that might have been there. He walked to the front window and looked out towards the lake. Nothing to him seemed right anymore since the departure of his two friends. And now... now it seemed worse to him. Nothing was what it was anymore, and he feared nothing ever would again.  
  
Sasami, who has just walked out of the kitchen, noticed Tenchi standing by the window, his right hand and forehead leaned against the glass framing. Her normal, cheery dispostion turned into that of sadness as she watched her close friend sadly. She knew of his sadness for her sister's and best friend's departure. Even though she knew that she had known less about something that she couldn't put her finger on just yet, she had a pretty good idea. She sighed sadly and walked back into the kitchen to start lunch, knowing that there was nothing she could do.  
  
When Tenchi finally snapped out of this daydreaming, she sighed and walked outside. He walked up the shrine steps, stopping when she saw some Sakura's. He quietly walked up to the one he always found Ryoko in, climbed to a large branch, and sat there quietly, just watching whatever was in front of him.  
  
"And what are you doing up there boy? Shouldn't you be working in the fields right about now?"  
  
Tenchi looked down in surprise, seeing his grandfather below him. 'How is it I never hear him come up to me?' Tenchi looked back up, ignoring the question that was asked of him. "What? Not talking to your grandfather now?"  
  
"........ Grandpa, what did you do when you fell in love with grandma?"  
  
"Hum? Well, as you can plainly see, I married her and stayed on earth. Why do you ask?"  
  
"And what did Jurai have to say about it?"  
  
"Father was angry at me of course because I chose her instead of marrying Ayeka. But I loved you grandmother. So I swore that I'd stay on earth until he accepted her. But why are you asking me these questions?"  
  
"::sigh:: No reason really, I've just been thinking about a lot lately."  
  
"Does this have to do with a certain space pirate and a princess?"  
  
"Huh? You could say that. How did you guess?"  
  
"The look in your eyes. Haven't I taught you anything these last ump-teen years?"  
  
"::chuchkle:: Yea, yea. Eyes see straight to your soul. I remember. I remember. Who could forget. I've used that many times since the girls came here."  
  
"Um, well, seems as though you forgot to use it once."  
  
Tenchi looked down at his grandfather and sighed, understanding what he meant. He leaned his head against the bark of the tree and closed his eyes. "Why do things always seem to happen to me?"  
  
"Because. You're a young man. You have to do a lot of things to get through life. And being the rightful hier to a throne doesn't help you much."  
  
"::chuckle:: Good point..... Got a call from Ayeka today."  
  
"Really? And how is she doing?"  
  
"Fine I guess."  
  
"What did she call for?"  
  
"To tell me about Ryoko."  
  
"Ummmm, and what about Ryoko that she wanted to tell you?"  
  
"... Just that Ryoko hasn't been acting herself. Appearently she's been mooping around the palace. Not at all interested in anything it seemed."  
  
"And you know why she's like this, don't you my boy?"  
  
"Um hum. Unfortunately I do."  
  
"Then why don't you do something about it? It might just make everything better."  
  
"But I'm the one who started it in the first place."  
  
"Which gives you the perfect excuse to make everything right. Just remember what I told you, listen to your heart, not you head."  
  
And with that said, Katsuhito walked off, leaving the disgruntled Tenchi in the tree. He looked up into the blossoms above him and sighed. 'What am I going to do?....' After a few moments of silence, he made up his mind and jumped down, running back towards the house. He ran up to his room, typed something out on the keypad that lay on his desktop. As a screen appeared from a demension that Washu left behind, Ayeka's confused face could be seen from inside.  
  
"Tenchi? What are you calling for?"  
  
"Ayeka, answer a few questions for me, will ya?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure I guess."  
  
"Where are you opening at?"  
  
"Oh, in Miss Washu's old lab. Just walk in. It'll be there."  
  
"Where will I end up when I get there?"  
  
"In my room. I didn't want anyone seeing you and thinking you were trying to break in."  
  
"Alright. Could you do me a favor then?"  
  
"What's that exactly?"  
  
"Open the portal now for me will ya?"  
  
"What? But why?"  
  
"I'll explain everything when I get there. Just do this for me, ok?"  
  
"........ ::sigh:: Alright Tenchi. Be downstairs and ready in five minutes. If you're not, then you'll just have to wait till tomorrow."  
  
"No prob. Just as long as it's open in five minutes."  
  
"It will. I'll see you later then Lord Tenchi."  
  
Ayeka turned off her vidscreen and continued to look at it in shook. 'What is he planning?' she asked herself as she began typing in a new code on her keypad. And in a few minutes, her mirror was replaced by a portal. She typed in a time for the portal to hold and walked to a chair. Waiting to see if he'd make it through or not.  
  
//With Tenchi//  
  
Tenchi ran downstairs after having the vidscreen disappear once again. As he reached the livingroom, he found Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Sasami watching their soaps. "Hey Tenchi? What's all the hubbub?" asked Kiyone when she turned her attention to Tenchi.  
  
"Nothing really. Just going to Jurai."  
  
"Jurai?!" the three girls yelled in unison.  
  
"Is there an echo in here? Yes Jurai. I have to go see Ryoko about something."  
  
"What's that Tenchi?" asked Sasami when she walked up to him.  
  
"Nothing that you need to worry about. Alright?"  
  
"Can we come?" asked Mihoshi when she joined Sasami and stood next to her.  
  
"Yea, it's been a couple of weeks. We'd like to see Ayeka and Ryoko again as well," said Kiyone as she too joined her friends.  
  
Tenchi looked at his friends/family. Wondering if he should let them join him or not. Finally after debating it, for what seemed list almost an hour, he smiled and nodded his head. Conferming his answer.  
  
"Yeah!" Sasami jumped up and hugged Tenchi. "We get to see Ryoko and Ayeka again!"  
  
The others too were happy, all of them hugging and thanking Tenchi for letting them go with him to see their friends again. Soon after, a small spark could be heard in the closet behind Tenchi. Tenchi turned around and opened the door. And low-and-behold, there was the portal that Ayeka had opened. Tenchi ordered the others to follow him and to keep up, knowing that the portal didn't last long.  
  
Tenchi and the other's ran through the now opened portal, the girls trying their best to keep up with Tenchi. When they finally reached the other end, they found themselves in the palace of Jurai, with Ayeka looking straight at them.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Tenchi the moment he walked out of the portal and stepped on the clean tile of her room.  
  
"Um, I'm not too sure. Try her room. On the balcony. It's 5 rooms down on the right. Left side," replied Ayeka just before Tenchi ran out of the room.  
  
"Where is he going, sister?" asked Sasami as she walked up to Ayeka.  
  
"Oh, you'll know soon. But right now, let's just leave him alone. I'll have someone get us some tea. And I'll explain what I can."  
  
Ayeka then told one of the servents wondering the hall to get them some tea, then the rest of the day off.  
  
//Back with Tenchi//  
  
Just after Ayeka explained where Ryoko's room had been, he ran straight to the door and out. Not even bothering to say good-bye to his friends. He ran exactly to his right, five rooms down from Ayeka's to his left. When he walked inside, not even making a sound, he saw no one in the room. So he walked to the balcony, just as Ayeka had said, finding Ryoko sitting on the ledge, her knees to her chest. Her chin resting on top with her eyes closed. Ryoko not even hearing him walk up beside her.  
  
Tenchi placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly. She almost fell off the side of the balcony when she saw who it was. When she gained her balance on the ground of the balcony, with the help of Tenchi, she quickly turned around and tried whipping off the dried tears that lay on her cheeks. Key word, tried.  
  
Tenchi smiled slightly and turned her around so that she was facing him, although her head was still faced to her side, her eyes watching the ground. "Ryoko... Ryoko, please look at me." Ryoko shook her head, not wanting to look up at him. Afraid that she'd fall in love all over again, and then be hurt once more. "Ryoko, please." Tenchi placed his nimble fingers underneath her chin, forcing her her to look at him. "That's better. Now I can see who I'm talking to without feeling as though I'm talking to your hair." Ryoko smiled and chuckled slightly at Tenchi's attempt of humor. "See, now I can see your smile again. I was beginning to miss it."  
  
Ryoko finally looked up at Tenchi, her golden embers looking straight into his chocolate orbs. "What is it you want that you came all the way here Tenchi?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"Guess I wanted to see you again." Tenchi led Ryoko to a stone bench on the side of the balcony, having her take a seat next to him. "And plus, I needed to tell you something really important."  
  
"Hum... And what might that be?"  
  
Tenchi was quiet for a few moments, as though trying to piece together what he was going to say. "....... I'm not too sure how to say this... Ha, in fact, I don't think I'll ever be able to get this straight without it sounding backwards or something..... Ryoko, about me having to choose someone, which I've had to do for ages now... I finally chose one of you."  
  
"... Really? That's a good thing. ::swallows:: And who might that be? Ayeka? Maybe even Sasami when she gets old enough? Hell, maybe even my mom?....."  
  
"Ryoko, for one, your mom freaks me out at times, so that should tell you right there that it's not her."  
  
Ryoko chuckled and stood up, taking a small sigh and walking to the end of her balcony. "Tenchi, I don't really care who it was that you chose. Just as long as you did..... And whoever it may be, I'll be happy for you... For both of you. Ha, I just wish I could've gotton a chance to prove myself. Instead of just being booted out of your choosing of women period."  
  
"Ryoko, you were never booted from the 'listing' of women."  
  
"Tenchi, just let me finish. Alright?..... I just want you to know this." Ryoko was looking straight ahead of her, not even daring to look behind her at Tenchi, who had walked up a few feet behind her. "... I loved you. You know that don't you? In fact, I still do. And I think I always will. And whoever it is that you chose, I hope you'll be happy. Even if it wasn't me..."  
  
"Ryoko, stop this." Tenchi turned Ryoko around once again and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Just wanting to lose himself in them like the first time he had oh so many years ago. "Ryoko, I'm glad that you said all that you did about whoever it was that I chose.. And I'm glad that you'll be happy for me. Especially since....."  
  
Ryoko looked up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears, yet also with curiosity. "'Especially what' Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi smiled at her, leaning forward so that he was whispering in her ear. "Especailly since it was you that I chose."  
  
Ryoko's eye's became wise with shock. Her eye's filling with new unshed tears of joy. Her heart lifting of so many dreadful years of disappointment and anguish. Yet, she still felt sad. She felt sad for having her best friend's love for Tenchi slowly die away, and decay the piece of her heart that was filled with that love. She buried her face in Tenchi's shoulder, crying her new, joyful, yet saddened tears of her life.  
  
Tenchi just held her close, whispering soothing words in her ear, just listening as her tears slowly died down and she finally looked up at him again. "I... I don't get it Tenchi, why did you chose me?"  
  
"Because..." Tenchi slipped some misplaced hair behind her ear and whipped away the glistening tears from her feline features. "... I think I fell in love with you a long time ago, I just never knew it until resently(sp?)."  
  
"Really? How long?"  
  
"Years."  
  
Ryoko smiled, her sadness slowly drifting away, somehow knowing that her friend, her best friend, Ayeka had wanted this. Tenchi smiled back and leaned in again. This time to give Ryoko their first, real kiss.  
  
As their lips met, a wind began blowing. Sending fallen leaves to flow around them. Dancing around their bodies as they held each other. And as the wind blew by, Tenchi's book to Ryoko flew open. Pages blowing by, suddenly stopping at the very last entry. The entry read....  
  
---Dear whoever is reading this. Whether it be my friends, my family, or just the night stars as I sit on the roof writing this. I have finally figured something out. Something I never thought I ever would. I figured out who I love. And it may sound strange, but I think I fell in love with her so long ago, and I didn't even realize it till now. But something about reading this book over helped me realize it. And I'm glad it did. Cause now I don't have to go around, having everyone's hopes of me loving them further berade their lives as I continue walking around not knowing a thing. As though not even knowing what love means. And even though this might break one person's, if not more, heart, I think she'll understand. Actually, I know she will. I just have that gut feeling.  
  
But as to who I love. Here's a hint. Tall, beautiful, great personality, not afraid to show her true self if she feels anyone needs to know what it is. Cyan hair, golden cat eyes, a goddess. Have any clues?..... Yep, you got it right. Ryoko. Ryoko Hakubi is the one i love. I just want to know why I never realized it before. Maybe because I was always expected to know who I loved that I never really, truely looked inside my heart for the answer. But I'm glad I did, cause now I know I can at least tell the one who I do love, and not hurt the other's as much as I already might've.  
  
And so I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna send this book/journel to the one I love. Send this to the one I know who truely deserves to read it. She has to right to know the truth. As to whether she'll except this as my answer to who I finally chose or not is beyond me. I'll just have to wait and find out. Hopefully she will read it though. Because then she knows that I love her. So I guess I have just this to say to you Ryoko if you are reading this.....  
  
Ryoko Hakubi, ex-most wanted space pirate, now royal Jurain family. The only person who watched me and took care of me even though you weren't really there. The one who comforted me when my mother died. The demi- goddess who deserves more than I could possibly ever give her..... I love you. And even though this doesn't seem much of an "I love you" type deal, I truely do. I love you with the deepest, most precious part of my heart and soul, I love you more than you could possibly ever know. And I hope you realize this sometime soon. And I hope that someday, I have the guts to tell you in the furture, in front of you. And not in a stupid book. Whenever that may be. Maybe when you come back to us. Maybe when I ever get there. Who knows. All I can give you right now is the love through this book. And I hope that this might be enough to statisfy you until I can say it in person.  
  
So here I am. Tenchi Masaki, in love with the most beautiful person in this universe. And I hope she reads this, or I tell her. And one day, I think I will get the courage to tell her. And when I do, then maybe we can live together in happiness, like my father and mother did before she died. Then maybe she'll have the life she's always wanted. But until then, this'll just have to do. And remember Ryoko, no matter what, I'll always love you.  
  
Your's truely, Tenchi Masaki---  
  
~*~ FIN ~*~  
  
A.N. There you all are! The last chapter! Unless you wanted me to continue, then I could probably think of something to continue this with. Actually, I probably could. Who knows. So PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ (ok, i think you get the drift) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would so love you guys (or girls) forever! Well, friend wise anyway. :p So plz do so and tell me what you all thought of this whole story. And now that I have a new story out, you all can read that one too! lol. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd really appreciate it if you all did. So until I see you guys again, Ja!!!!!  
  
~*~ Q.M. ~*~ 


End file.
